Orange et Menthe
by Shaniane
Summary: La saison 2 de saiyuki revisitée! Zenon sent que Hakkai n'est pas si different de lui... Quelles sont ces blessures qu'ils ont en commun? Pendant ce temps, Shien se rapproche de Homura.. Arrivera t'il à le proteger? Fic yaoi. chap 6 final en ligne
1. L'avenement

**Titre : **Orange et Menthe

Auteur : Shaniane 

**E-mail : **shaniane007hotmail.com

**Genre : **yaoi

**Base :** Saiyuki

Les perso de saiyuki appartiennent a Kazuya Minekura (c'est pas juste ! je réclame juste l'intégralité des mecs !) … Ceci est ma troisième fic sur ces pôv chou alors, soyez zentil ! Les persos maltraités sont Zenon et Hakkai !Puis j'ai un autre couple derrière la tête, tout aussi zarb ! D'acc, c'est un couple étrange mais c'est mes deux bishies favoris ! C'est une fic pleine de SPOILER, donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, ou pas intégralement, ne la lisez pas ! La fic est principalement axée sur Zenon. Chaque chapitre repend un épisode de la série, qui est le titre du chapitre.

_Italique :_ pensée des persos

Les dieux (kami) peuvent lire les pensées en ce concentrant, d'où les dialogues entre Zenon, Shien et Homura !

Je tiens à remercier Shinidanie, ma bétâlectrice ! Merci pour ta patience et tes encouragements !

Merci aussi à Chris !

« Ne me quitte pas, il faut oublier… Tout peut s'oublier, le temps qui s'enfuit déjà. Oublier le temps des malentendus.. Ne me quitte pas… »

** Orange et Menthe **

**Chapitre 1 :**

**L'avènement : Le Prince des Dieux Guerriers **

Dès le début, il l'avait remarqué...

Dès qu'il était rentré dans l'auberge…

Cette manière de se taire, de bouger avec prudence, cette façon de regarder le monde à travers ses incroyables yeux verts…

Shien et lui était rentrés dans le bar et Zenon les avait tout de suite remarqué. Ils n'avaient pas changé au fil des siècles. Toujours à se fourrer dans des cas impossibles ! Mais en même temps, le dieu roux avait remarqué un léger changement…

C'était eux, leur âme était là, oui, mais en même temps… La vie sur terre les avait transform

Kenren, Tenpo, Konzen, Son Goku..

Leurs souvenirs du Paradis avaient disparu, laissant de nouveaux êtres émergés de leur conscience..

Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzô, Goku…

Bon sang que cela était compliqu !

**-** Les voilà, murmura Zenon .

**-** Il semblerait en effet, répondit Shien.

Q'est-ce que Shien pouvait être laconique des fois !

Il s'assit au bar et réclama du sak ! Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. S' il était là c'était pour elle. Pour les venger. Pour Mirei. Pour son fils.

Shien prit un thé oolong. Comme d'habitude. Bah, le jour où il boira de l'alcool celui là. Homura et Zenon adoraient le chahuter sur ce point, sa vie de moine austère. Autant profiter d'être sur terre pour faire un max de conneries, non ? Vivre la vie tels quel…

Le rouquin sentit une main se poser sur son épaule .Il se retourna… Ce n'était pas dans ses manières de se laisser surprendre. Il vit le regard rouge de Kenren… non de Gojyo… se poser sur lui.

-Pardon. Tu peux me passer du feu ?

Zenon lui sourit :

**-** Ouais, vas-y.

Il lui refila son briquet puis le reprit.

**-**Thank you » Puis Gojyo se tourna vers Sanzô. « J'ai fumé ma clope digestive. Alors, on y va Sanz ?

**-**Ouais.

**-** _Ah Konzen, _pensa le rouquin _… Toujours aussi sympathique._

**–**Oh non !

C'était le patron du bar qui les apostropha ainsi. Et il avait l'air assez furieux

**- **C'est combien ? se contenta de lui demander Sanzô, l'air faussement détendu. Même ta bouffe infâme, je vais la payer ! On dit « merci ».

**-** Ne fais pas le malin ! Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants !

Le patron se jeta sur Sanzô, prêt à se battre.

Zenon reposa son verre sèchement sur le bar et décida de se mêler à la conversation.

-C'est pas un peu de l'arnaque ce resto ? C'est un peu cher, payer de sa vie, non ?

De toute façon le saké était dégueulasse !

Il caressa sa mitraillette du bout des doigts et sourit. Shien le remarqua et sourit à son tour. Il aimait bien Zenon qui, comme lui, cachait de profondes blessures, sous une attitude désinvolte, meurtrière. Mais le patron ne semblait pas se soucier de la bienséance de ses clients :

**- **Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tais-toi !

_-Bastooon !_ Comment ça ? Nous sommes aussi des clients. Cette puanteur de monstre me déplait aussi, rétorqua le kami avec un sourire sardonique.

Shien le contacta mentalement aussitôt :

**-**_ Zenon, calmez vous s'il vous plait._

**-**_ Ah non, Shien, j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les muscles !_

**-** Vous êtes qui, vous ? questionna le patron.

**- **Nous sommes des kami, assura posément Zenon 

**-** Kami? murmura Gokû en se tournant vers Gojyo.

**-** Va savoir !

_-Bonne réponse ! _ songea le « kami ».

Mais les youkais ne semblaient pas les prendre au sérieux :

**-** Des dieux! pouffaient-ils.

**-** Va pas bien lui ! Faut arrêter les blagues !

**-** Pour moi, vos tronches sont plus ridicules que cette blague, leur répliqua Shien, à la surprise de Zenon qui lui demanda :

**-**_ Tu me rejoins, monsieur pince-sans-rire ?_

**- **_Non merci. Je ne voudrais pas troubler votre divertissement, Zenon-san ._

Gokû pouffait de rire.

**-**Gokû, il est malpoli de se moquer ! le réprimanda Hakkai qui retenait avec difficultés le fou rire qui le menaçait.

Zenon l'entendit et le regarda attentivement :

**-**_ Tiens, il te ressemble.. En plus mignon._

**- **_Très drôle, _lâcha sardoniquement Shien .

**-**Je pige pourquoi y'a pas de gonzesses ! s'exclama le kappa.

**-** Ils ne me reviennent pas, grogna le moine.

**-** _Il parle de nous l ?_ soupçonna le roux.

**-**_ Konzen est toujours aussi perspicace,_ admit le gris.

-Sanz ? s'inquiéta Gokû.

Mais le patron du bar et ses acolytes n'avaient toujours pas digérés l'insulte :

**-** Tu vas me le payer !

Il se précipita sur Zenon qui d'un simple coup de pied l'envoya valser contre les tables.

Les youkai ne semblèrent pas apprécier l'affront qu'il leur était fait. Ils abandonnèrent tous leur aspect humain.

**-** Enfoir !! hurla le patron

**-** Ah ! Comme ça t'es bien plus mignon ! lui lança Zenon.

**-** Sale con ! J'vais te buter !

**- **_Et blablabla… _Tu n'attends que ça depuis le début, non ? Je te préviens, je hais les monstres du fond du cœur .

Il se tourna vers Gokû, Gojyo et Hakkai et les regarda longuement… Comme si ils pouvaient se cacher derrière des contrôleurs de force ! Il sourit sadiquement :

****

- Peu importe qui ils sont. J'adore les tuer.

Il vit Hakkai, lever sa main au niveau de son ventre et serrer sa chemise. Cela surprit le kami. Il tenta de lire ses pensées et le seul mot qu'il capta fut « cicatrice ».

Et aussi…

Une pléthore de sentiments…

Mais des sentiments qui étaient semblables à ceux que Zenon éprouvait…

La perte de…

Brusquement tout les youkai l'attaquèrent en même temps. Il avait encore faillit se faire surprendre ! Ils allaient le regretter.

Zenon comptait bien prendre son pied avec ces punching balls !

Il explosa de rire ! Ah oui ! Qu'il aimait la vie sur Terre ! Il pensa que ce n' était pas la peine de gâcher des balles de mitraillette pour eux. Au moins, au combat à la main, on a le contact avec la victime agonisante !

**-** Qui c'est lui ? s'inquiéta Gojyo

**-** Pas un monstre en tout cas, certifia Hakkai. _Sa technique de combat a un niveau bien trop élevée pour ça…_

**-** C'est peut-être vraiment un dieu, songea le pervers ….

**-**_ Allez Shien ! C'mon ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut se bastonner comme ça !_

**- **_Zenon, je vous remercie de cette invitation.. Plus tard peut-être… En attendant…I_l se tourna vers la barman : « Encore un verre. Encore un verre s'il-vous plait.

**-**_ Foutu buveur de thé…T'es un dieu guerrier ou quoi ?!_

-On ne l'aide pas, s'enquerra Gokû ? Ce sont des sbires de Kôgaiji, non ?

**- **C'est vrai, admit l'autre youkai ! Mais ils semblent déjà bien occupés avec ce client indésirable !

**-** On y va, leur ordonna sombrement Sanzô.

Toute la bande sortit du bar, laissant Zenon exploser les têtes des pauvres youkais… Sanzô semblait préoccupé, ce qui mettait Hakkai, Gojyô et Gokû sur les crocs…

Mais qui étaient donc ces deux inconnus ?!

Un camion entier de monstres arriva à ce moment. Ils avaient l'air mal en point, leur camion partait en miettes…

**-** On a trouvé Genjô Sanz , hurla l'un des monstres.

**-** On dirait qu'ils viennent de loin pour nous trouver, nota Hakkai …

**-** Pourtant ce camion à l'air d'être en panne, remarqua le kappa.

**- **Ils ont dû avoir un accident et sont arrivés là, rit le vert .

**-** Oh, pas de bol, admit-il .

A l'intérieur de l'auberge, le combat faisait rage : 

**-**_ Tu les entends, Shien ?_

**-**_ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas concentré sur votre combat…_

**-**_Bah, ils commencent à m'ennuyer… Dis, c'est pas le camion de Youkais qu'on avait rencontr ? Celui auquel j'ai foutu le feu ?_

A l'extérieur

**- **Bon, on fait un peu d'exercice pour digérer ? proposa Gokû.

**- **Fais chier ! jura le moine.

**- **Bougeons pour ne pas grossir ! proposa Hakkai.

Brusquement, ils entendirent des bruits de mitraillette venant de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils se retournèrent tous, se demandant ce qui se passait.

A l'intérieur

Zenon avait finit par avoir envie de terminer la boucherie vite fait. Il rit.

Ahh… C'était si bon de se laisser vivre, de se laisser aller à ses instincts…

Shien réclama un autre thé avant de se mettre à combattre. Zenon était sûr qu'il aimait ça, même si il ne le montrait pas.

-Pff, rien que du menu fretin !

Zenon était déçu mais Shien le rappela à l'ordre :

**-** Vous n'avez pas oublié notre objectif premier, Zenon ?

**-**_ Rabat-joie…_ Je n'ai pas oublié, non. Mais, Shien, de toute façon se sera lui leur adversaire.

**- **Mais…

Un youkai lui sauta dessus. Il sortit ses fouets et l'affaire fut vite réglée

- Imbécile.

Zenon et lui sortirent de l'auberge pour voir Homura faire son entrée.

A l'extérieur

**- **Butez-les !

Les youkais se précipitèrent aussitôt sur la bande . Alors …Une grande lumière apparût dans la nuit. Un manteau violet flottait au milieu des cieux.

**-** Quoi ?!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'observer davantage. La lumière les toucha et ils disparurent tous, mort avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qui leur arrivait.

Homura venait d'arriver.

-Le voilà, murmura Zenon. Chiqué… Arrête de crâner. !.

- Voyons, Zenon, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à notre chef…ironisa son compagnon.

Zenon n'arrêtait pas d'asticoter Homura sur le côté volontairement spectaculaire de ses combats. Bien sûr, à chaque fois Homura se fâchait et Zenon et lui se battaient à mains nues. Il n'y avait jamais de vainqueur, car ces combats, qui pouvaient durer une éternité, étaient toujours stoppés par Shien, qui en avait marre de les voir se comporter comme des gosses.

**-** _J'ai entendu, Zenon_, fulmina le «chef »_ !_ J'ai attendu ce jour. Je te retrouve enfin Konzen . As-tu tout oublier du monde céleste, Konzen ?

**-**_Konzen ? _pensa Hakkai, surpris.

_Quand Sanzô a été blessé pas Rikudo, en voulant protéger Gokû, le diadème de Gokû s'est brisé et celui-ci est devenu fou furieux. C'est alors qu'est apparue la déesse Kanzeon._

Flash-back

Sanzô est blessé, allongé sur le sol . Kanzeon, débout à côté de lui le regarde :

**- **Salut ! C'est frustrant de morfler comme ça, hein , Konzen Dôji ? Ah oui, tu t'appelles Genjô Sanzô maintenant.

fin du flash-back

_A ce moment là, la déesse Kanzeon a appelé Sanzô « Konzen Dôji »_

**-**_ Vous avez entendu ?_ interpella Shien.

**-**_ Intelligent ce ptit gars ! Mais je crois qu'Homura est trop préoccupé de faire une entrée réussie pour avoir entendu ses pensées…_

**- **_Zenon !_ le conjura son ami.

**- **_Je plaisante, je plaisante, Shien …_

Tout le monde regarda alors Homura. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient étranges. L'un d'eux étaient marron, et l'autre doré.

**-** Son œil droit. Il est comme les miens, observa Gokû.

**- **Oui, accorda Homura. Depuis toujours on voit dans les yeux dorés un mauvais présage. En d'autres termes, nous sommes des aberrations. Moi comme toi, Son Gokû.

**-** Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et qui t'es d'abord ? le somma Gojyo.

**-** Homura, le prince des dieux guerriers, se présenta t'il.

-Hein ?! dit Sanzô, pas convaincu du tout.

Homura se tourna vers Gojyo :

**-**Même toi tu m'as oublié, Kenren Taishou ?

**-** Kenren ??? s'exclama Gojyo, ahuri.

**-** Etes vous lié à la déesse Kanzeon ? l'interpella Hakkai.

-Tu te souviens de Kanzeon, Tenpo Gensui ? sourit le dieu.

**-** _Baka… Mon prince,_ ironisa Zenon,_ ils ont simplement tout oubli !_ Homura ! Abrège ! Viens-en aux faits !

**-** Tu as raison. _Zenon, tu vas me le payer !_

**-**_ Comme d'hab !_

-Hum, hum…grogna le troisième dieu, agassé.

**-** Les faits? se renquérit le moine.

**-** Konzen, le sutra du ciel maléfique que tu possèdes, donne le moi ! ordonna Homura.

**-**_ Quelle diplomatie…_railla le roux

_-En ce domaine, Zenon, vous ne valez guère mieux,_ répliqua Shien.

**-** Je refuse, déclara Sanzô.

**-** Tu vas mourir, dit simplement Homura.

**-** Essaie pour voir !

-J'étais persuadé que tu dirais ça.

_-Bastooon !_

Zenon était aux anges.. Peut-être que ces adversaires seront à la hauteur ?

Shien sourit :

**-**_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…_

Homura sortit son épée et se précipita sur Sanz , prêt à le fendre en deux. Ce dernier sauva sa peau grâce à son pistolet qu'il utilisa comme bouclier.

**-** Il est rapide ! remarqua Gojyo

**-** Sanz ! hurla le singe, inquiet.

Il se précipita pour venir en aide au moine ! Mais c'était compter sans Shien qui s'interposa entre les combattants et Gokû.

**-** Toute aide est inutile , les somma le dieu.

-Qui c'est lui ? Je l'ai pas senti venir… articula Gokû, déconcerté.

-_Zenon…_

_-Oui, oui, Shien je m'occupe de l'autre duo…_

Il se tourna vers Hakkai et Gojyo, mitraillette sur épaule .

-Vous non plus… _Pourquoi y' a que Homura qui a le droit de s'amuser… _

**- **_ Vous vous êtes déjà détendu tout à l'heure, non ?_

Sanzô luttait toujours contre le sabre qui menaçait de le fendre en deux . Il s'adressa à Homura :

-Que veux tu faire avec le sutra ?

**- **Je veux détruire ce monde céleste peuplé d'incompétents.

**-** Ca ne me plait pas.

Le blond se fendit en arrière et tira une salve de coups sur le « Prince ». Mais les balles ne réussirent même pas à atteindre ce dernier, bloquées par une barrière invisible.

**-** QUOI ?!

**- **Tu ne pensais pas que ce serait efficace contre moi ? ricana Homura.

**-** quoi ?! répéta sanzô.

**- **On ne peut pas blesser un dieu. Tu veux encore vérifier ?

Le prince montra son torse du poing

- Mon cœur est là… Qui y'a t-il ? Tu ne tires pas ?

Zenon ! Tire moi-dessus. _Tu vas pouvoir prendre ton pied, sadique !_

**-**Oui, chef . _Avec plaisir !_

**-** Il ne survivra pas à une arme pareille, préconisa Gojyo.

Mais Zenon dégaina quand même sa mitraillette et tira sur Homura. Tout ceux qui étaient sur le passage des balles (Sanzô, Gokû) se jetèrent sur le côté pour éviter d'être touché. Zenon sourit.

Bien entendu, les balles ricochèrent sur cette « barrière invisible ».

**-**_On peut tuer un dieu… Mais pas comme ça…_médita Shien.

**-**_Tu veux pas leur faire un schéma !?_ maugréa Zenon.

**-** Compris ? Vous ne pouvez pas tuer un dieu, rit l'aberration.

**-** En gros, on ne peut rien contre toi, donc on doit te filer le sutra ? Notre pseudo-dieu est bien gentil, ricana Sanzô, pas dupe du tout.

**-** C'est ça. Prosterne-toi à mes pieds et remets moi le sutra.

**-** Ne te fous pas de moi !!!

Zenon sourit franchement et vit que Shien était près de faire de même.

Bon sang, malgré le nombre de reproches qu'on pouvait lui faire, l'humour d'Homura était toujours à se tordre par terre.

Mais Sanzô ne semblait pas apprécier. Il lui retira dessus.

En vain..

-Ne croire qu'en son cœur. Ne croire qu'en ses yeux. Ne croire qu'en sa force. C'est ce que j'ai en commune avec vous. Mais qu'en est-il de vous maintenant ? Peut-on dire que vous pouvez vous débrouiller seuls ? Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre. Donne-moi le sutra.

**-**_ Où il les choppe ces phrases de gourou ?…_persifla le roux .

**-**_ Zenoooon ! _s'énerva Homura.

_-Je te dis que je plaisante! Arrête de tout prendre au premier degr !_

**-** Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Je refuse ! répéta le moine.

**-** J'arrête, alors. Cette fois, j'y vais à fond ! tu es prêt ?

**-** Sanz ! gueula le singe.

Homura se remit à courir, l'épée en l'air et prêt à fendre. Mais c'était compter sans Gokû. Avec une grande célérité, il sauta par-dessus Shien, sortit son bâton et bloqua l'épée de Homura.

**-**Gok ! s'exclamèrent Hakkai et Gojyo, admiratifs.

**-**_ Shien ?!_ s'inquiéta Zenon.

**-**Ce garçon est vraiment rapide… _ Ne jamais sous estimer l'adversaire,_ médita Shien.

**- **Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez ce sutra ? demanda Gokû à Homura.

**-** Dégage ! lui ordonna ce dernier.

**- **Sûrement pas !

_-Des yeux et des pensées purs… Or ce garçon est une abomination : Son Gokû, Le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur ! _ Mais à ce stade, tu ne peux pas encore exaucer mon souhait…

Il retira son épée et commença à s'en aller.

-Quoi ?

**- **Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? interrogea Hakkai.

-Chais pas, répondit Gojyo.

Zenon se tourna vers eux et les regarda longuement :

-Vous finirez par le savoir… _ Moi aussi, je sais faire mon mystérieux…_

**-** C'est quoi ça ? s'enquérit Gojyo en regardant vers la gauche.

De nombreux youkais arrivèrent par vagues successives…

**- **L'arrivée de la fine équipe, railla Zenon. _Homura va pas apprécier qu'on l'interrompe… Ptêt qu'il m'en laissera quand même quelques uns…_

**-** Encore ? lâcha Gokû, lassé.

**-** Ils reviennent en nombres, remarqua Sanzô.

**-** Le voil ! c'est Genjô Sanz ! Tuez-le !

**- **Pauvres insectes ! déclara Homura d'un ton méprisant. _Désolé Zenon ! Je suis trop énerv !_

**-**_ C'est ça.. Egoïste !_

En un seul coup de sabre tout les youkais rejoignirent l'autre monde . Homura n'allait pas tergiverser quand même. On eut quand même le temps d'entendre leurs cris d'agonie…

**-** En un seul geste, tous ces monstres…s'étonna Hakkai.

-Eliminés…continua Gojyo.

Homura se tourna vers les autres Kami :

**-** Zenon, Shien !

**- **Oui ? répondit ce dernier.

**- **On y va .

**-** Hein ? _Je me suis même pas encore battu contre eux ! _s'indigna Zenon.

**- ** C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! fulmina le prince.

**-** Ok… bouda le roux.

- Compris, dit calmement Shien.

-

Zenon se tourna versGojyo et Hakkai.

-A plus! _La prochaine fois, nous nous battrons… Et je découvrirais ce qui te ronge Chô Hakkai !_

Zenon avait oublié de masquer ses pensées, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne pensait pas que Homura et Shien l'avait entendu… Pourtant ce dernier avait bien capté le message. Lui aussi trouvait ce youkai intéressant mais…

Gojyo interrompit les au-revoir :

**-** Hé attends ! Prête-moi du feu.

**-** Je te le donne, cadeau d'un dieu, sourit Zenon. Prends-en soin.

**-**_ quelle gentillesse, Zenon ! _railla son supérieur.

**- **_Grr…_

Gojyo alluma sa cigarette et jetta le briquet à Zenon.

**-**J'en veux pas !

Zenon sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était là pour quelque chose de plus important.

La Vengeance.

Mirei, Siegfried son fils…

Ses deux amours morts.

Si ses pensées ne le trahirent pas cette fois, ce fût ses yeux. Ils laissèrent filtrer toutes les émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui. Hakkai, tout comme Homura et Shien le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Une certaine nostalgie emplit son être, une certaine fraternité de sentiments…

**- **_Zenon … On doit y aller…_ dit doucement Homura.

Homura ne le brusqua pas trop. Lui aussi savait ce qu'était la perte d'un être cher, même si il n'en aurait jamais parlé avec Zenon.

Il le comprenait et cela suffisait à leur amitié. Le silence est parfois le meilleur des dialogues.

Zenon soupira et se dirigea avec Shien vers Homura. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Sanzô et sa bande et, avant de disparaître…

**-** Allez, salut ! _On se retrouvera…_

Fin du chapitre 1

p.s : Alors, ça vous a plu ? Un ptit mot , même tout petit, me donnant votre opinion, vos idées me ferait super plaisir !

Alors, Zenon et Hakkai, si impossible que ça ?!

_Le 02 mai 2004_


	2. Guerre solitaire

_

* * *

_

**Titre : **Orange et Menthe  
  
**Auteur **: Shaniane  
  
**E-mail : **shaniane007hotmail.com 

**Genre **: yaoi 

**Base **: Saiyuki 

Les perso de saiyuki appartiennent a Kazuya Minekura (c'est pas juste ! je réclame juste l'intégralité des mecs !) ... Ceci est ma troisième fic sur ces pôv chou alors, soyez zentil ! Les persos maltraités sont Zenon et Hakkai !Puis j'ai un autre couple derrière la tête, tout aussi zarb ! D'acc, c'est un couple étrange mais c'est mes deux bishies favoris ! C'est une fic pleine de SPOILER, donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, ou pas intégralement, ne la lisez pas ! La fic est principalement axée sur Zenon. Chaque chapitre repend un épisode de la série que j'aurai choisi, qui est le titre du chapitre.  
  
_Italique _: pensée des persos  
  
Les dieux (kami) peuvent lire les pensées en ce concentrant, d'où les dialogues entre Zenon, Shien et Homura !  
  
Je tiens à remercier Shinidanie, ma bétâlectrice ! Merci pour ta patience et tes encouragements ! Thank you aussi Chris !  
  
« Ne me quitte pas, il faut oublier... Tout peut s'oublier, le temps qui s'enfuit déjà. Oublier le temps des malentendus.. Ne me quitte pas... _»_

__

_  
  
** **_**_Orange et Menthe_**

****

**  
**  
** Chapitre 2 :  
Guerre solitaire, l'éveil de la rébellion**

  
Le soleil se couchait derrière la forteresse de Koran. Le crépuscule rouge illuminait cette tour perdue dans le désert ,dont le sommet se perdait dans les nuages. Homura avait décidé de faire sienne cette construction faite par des monstres qui voulaient devenir des dieux. Il était allé à leur rencontre. En attendant, Shien et Zenon s'étaient positionnés sur la falaise d'en face.  
  
- Jolie construction pour une œuvre de monstres...admit Zenon. 

- On dirait qu'il crée sa propre armée, dont voici le quartier général, remarqua son ami  
- Que compte t'il faire dans un lieu aussi isol ?  
- Ca semble plaire à Homura, se contenta t'il de répondre

- Mais ce n'est pas un caprice un peu gros l ? grimaça le roux

- Zenon... 

-Toujours à le défendre ? sourit Zenon..  
  
Il était vrai que Shien ne cessait de protéger Homura, que ce soit contre les quolibets ou les complots, de telle façon que le prince ne s'en rende jamais compte...  
  
L'armée céleste arriva alors et s'agenouilla derrière les dieux guerriers. Leur général s'adressa aux Kamis :  
  
- Zenon-sama ?

- Ouais ?

- Troupe spéciale de l'armée céleste parée à attaquer. 

- Attaquer ? s'exclama Zenon d'un air faussement surprit. Ce ne sera pas la peine. Homura s'en charge tout seul. 

- Seul ? Il compte attaquer cette tour bizarre tout seul ? s'étrangla le sous-fifre. 

- A l'origine, les Princes des dieux Guerriers combattent seuls, comme Nataku le faisait autrefois... lui rappela Shien.  
  
Zenon sentit la tristesse et la peine pointer sous la voix pourtant ferme de son ami. Il y a 500 ans, Li Touten lui avait ordonné de ne pas interférer dans le combat entre Gyûmaô et l'ancien prince des dieux guerriers, Nataku. Shien avait obéi même s'il appréciait énormément Nataku. Comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eut... 

Mais celui-ci revint terriblement blessé de son combat et s'enferma peu de temps après dans un mutisme et une immobilité totale. Shien s'en était alors voulu et s'en voulait encore de ne pas lui être venu en aide.  
  
De ne pas l'avoir défendu et protéger...  
  
Nataku l'avait pourtant fait de nombreuses fois pour lui. Zenon lui posa la main sur l'épaule...  
  
- Mais... contredit le général.  
- Ca suffit ! lui ordonna Zenon, mécontent qu'on ose contredire ses ordres. Tais-toi et regarde bien . _Ca va, Shien ? _

_- Il ne nous entendent pas ?_s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- _Tu crois qu'ils oseraient écouter nos paroles et être assez fou pour croire qu'on ne les remarquera pas ? _

_- Vous avez raison, Zenon_...murmura t'il. 

_- Quand me tutoieras-tu enfin ?... Tu tiens le coup ? _

_- Nous avons chacun notre fardeau..._se contenta de répondre Shien. 

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Homura n'est pas Nataku. _

_-Mais_... Comment Zenon avait il su à quoi il pensait ? 

Ce dernier ce contenta de lui serrer légèrement l'épaule. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps... Shien soupira. 

_-De toutes façon, on apprend des erreurs du passé... Ca ne se reproduira pas.  
_  
Zenon comprit que Shien ne voulait plus en parler. Il se tut et observa la tour. A l'intérieur, Homura devait être en train de parler aux youkais, leur proposant de les déifier en échange de leur loyauté... La tour s'illumina un bref instant, éclairant la nuit déjà tombée... Zenon observa un instant le phénomène et se tourna vers Shien :  
  
- C'est fini ?

- Ca a pris plus de temps que prévu. _Je commençais à m'inquiéter... _

_- Il a encore dû leur donner le choix. Fais lui confiance._

_ - Oui, mais... _C'était inutile, il savait déjà quel choix ils feraient... 

- Il n'en a pas l'air, mais en fait, notre chef est gentil... dit le roux en souriant. 

-Oui, c'est vrai...  
  
Shien répondit à son sourire puis masqua ses pensées de Zenon, qui ne le remarqua pas... C'est vrai qu'Homura était « gentil »... 

Il l'avait recueilli alors qu'il était perdu dans sa peine, sa douleur... Il lui avait montré un nouveau chemin, une chance de se racheter... 

Oui, grâce à Homura, il avait trouvé une raison de vivre. Qu'aurait fait Nataku ? Shien n'en savait rien mais il avait choisi son nouveau prince et ce serait Homura... 

Même si cela lui était extrêmement douloureux. Des liens s'étaient liés entre eux, si forts que seul la mort les séparera. 

Tout ce qui lui restait de Nataku était de profonds regrets_.  
  
- Je me bat aussi pour vous, Nataku-sama_...murmura t'il.  
  
Homura sortit alors de la tour, ouvrant en grand les portes de l'entrée, les invitant à visiter leur nouvelle demeure.  
  
La tour était divisée en plusieurs espaces : étage douche, appartement et même un immense jardin possédant une fontaine, sur une terrasse. Chacun des dieux choisit une chambre, pendant que les gardes et l'armée dormiraient dans une salle en bas.  
  
Zenon trouva la sienne dans une pièce située au-dessus des nuages, près de la salle du trône. Comme ça, si on avait besoin de lui...  
Il s'étendit sur son lit.  
Il avait choisit une chambre spartiate, possédant juste un lit placé contre un mur , une chaise et un bureau contre le mur d'en face et une penderie au pied du lit et une petite fenêtre au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci. Pas de salle de bain, celle-ci étant commune, même si il y en avait deux : une pour les chefs, l'autre pour les sous-fifres. La chambre était si petite que l'on pouvait toucher la chaise du bout des doigts quand on était assis sur le lit. De toute façon, Zenon ne passerait pas beaucoup de temps à dormir et le luxe n'était pas pour lui une choses essentielle. Shien et Homura avaient dû agir de même.  
Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il réfléchit en regardant le plafond... Il avait rarement sommeil. Il pensa à Shien et à Homura. 

Ses seuls amis. 

Shien et lui se connaissaient depuis plus de 500 ans, même si Shien avait une tendance au vouvoiement qui lui semblait ridicule.

Homura... 

Ce drôle de type lui avait été présenté par Shien, alors que ce dernier était venu lui rendre visite dans sa retraite. Après la mort de Mirei et de Siegfried, son exil avait été aboli et il était revenu au Paradis Céleste. Mais il n'avait plus goût à rien, haïssant ces dieux corrompus qui ne savaient même plus se battre. Seul Shien l'avait encore approché... 

Homura et lui s'était assez vite entendu et il avait repris goût à la vie grâce à eux.  
  
Flash-back, Paradis Céleste, demeure de Zenon  
  
Zenon était accroupi sur le sol de sa chambre, la tête entre les mains, recroquevillé dans un coin . L'état de la pièce était difficilement descriptible. C'était un bordel sans nom et le ménage n'avait pas du être fait depuis une éternité...  
  
Homura était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Shien à ses côtés. Il s'adressa d'un ton dur à son ami :  
  
- Zenon, tu restes apitoyé sur ton sort, sans bouger... Tu maudis le destin mais ne fais rien pour le contrer ... Rien ne peut changer . Tu te rappelleras la mort de ceux qui te sont chers encore et encore sans empêcher la roue du temps de tourner. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! hurla le roux. Comment tu peux me parler comme ça ! Je les HAIS ! Youkai, Kami ! Je les HAIS! JE LES HAIS ! 

- Alors pourquoi n'agis-tu pas ? s'était contenté de lui répondre le Prince, d'un ton implacable ...Tu n'es qu'un idiot... 

- La feeerrrme !  
  
Il s'était précipité sur Homura, le poing levé, prêt à le tuer. Mais Shien s'était interposé entre eux deux et Zenon ne pouvait réussir à frapper celui qui l'avait soutenu depuis si longtemps. Le gris s'adressa d'un ton doux et suppliant à celui qui avait failli le frapper :  
  
- Je vous en prie, Zenon... Je partage son opinion. J'ai toujours été à vos côtés... Mais il est temps que vous reprenez goût à la vie. Mirei et Siegfried sont morts. Mais pas vous. Vous n'êtes pas morts avec eux.  
  
Zenon se mit alors à pleurer. Il avait honte de ces larmes qui n'avaient pas réussies à couler à la mort de sa femme et de son fils et depuis la mort de ceux-ci . Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était resté trop longtemps prostré, sans bouger. Il pleurait comme un gosse, agenouillé sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Il pleurait sur ces personnes parties trop vite et sur lui qui n'avait pas su les défendre.  
Homura et Shien s'étaient alors agenouillés à leur tour auprès de lui, l'entourant de leurs bras. Ils étaient restés un moment comme ça, sans parler, attendant que les sanglots meurent définitivement dans sa poitrine. Ensuite, Homura s'était levé, lui avait tendu la main.  
  
- Viens avec moi. Viens venger ta femme et ton fils. Si tu veux, viens avec moi créer un nouveau monde. Un monde où ces incapables du Paradis céleste n'existe pas. Où il n'y a pas de youkai, d'humains ou de dieux . Un monde pour des personnes comme nous. Un monde en paix. Mais ne le fais pas si tu ne le veux pas. Tu ne me dois rien, ami.  
  
Zenon, avait alors décidé de suivre Homura et Shien.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. 

Il avait pris cette main tendue et réapprit à vivre. Ca n'avait pas toujours été facile, chacun d'entre eux cachant de profondes blessures. 

Même Homura, si charismatique, devait porter des chaînes et être perpétuellement exclus. La femme qu'il aimait avait été condamnée à être réincarnée en humaine, ce qui équivalait à une condamnation à mort. Tout cela parce qu'ils s'aimaient...

Mais Shien, Homura et Zenon avaient réussi à surmonter le passé, à vivre et même à rire !  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus remémoré le jour de leur rencontre...Etrange... Amusant comme le destin nous joue des tours. Tout comme ce Hakkai... 

Ce mot « cicatrice » et ses sentiments restaient gravés dans la mémoire de Zenon, sans qu' il arrive à s'en débarrasser. Le problème avec la télékinésie, c'est que parfois au lieu de mots, on reçoit des émotions inextricables, compréhensibles pour l'âme mais indicibles. 

C'était donc eux les « hommes à abattre »... 

Sanzô, un moine à fort caractère, Gojyo celui qui court après les « gonzesses », Gokû, toujours le même et Hakkai... 

Zenon se rappelait de son physique : les yeux verts, l'un était blessé et ne voyait plus bien malgré le monocle des cheveux noirs, mi-longs une taille de fille...

Mais surtout, le peu de son âme que Zenon avait entrevue lui donnait des frissons. Pas de plaisir, non, mais plus comme si il voyait un fantôme. Un reflet de lui-même légèrement déformé... 

C'est étrange. 

Zenon n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer pas des mots. Même des idées abstraites ne suffisaient pas à rendre ce qu'il avait ressenti à cette instant d'échange à sens unique... 

C'était trop profond, trop viscéral... 

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Homura qui l'appelait_.  
  
- Zenon, Shien. Rejoignez-moi à la salle du trône._  
  
Zenon se releva et se hâta. Brr, quelles drôles de pensées il avait eut. Bon ok, on dit bien qu'il faut connaître son adversaire mais de là à se triturer les méninges... 

Shien était déjà arrivé et Homura était assis sur le trône. Zenon s'appuya contre l'un des nombreux pylônes de granit qui entouraient la salle. Shien l'observa un moment puis s'adressa à Homura :  
  
- Nous partons, n'est-ce pas ? 

- O ? s'enquit le rouquin . A l'ouest ? Ou bien... 

- Il est encore trop tôt pour aller à l'est... pressentit Shien. 

- Alors... 

- A l'ouest, approuva Homura. A Tenjiku, à la forteresse Hôtô. Je vais m'emparer du sutra du Ciel Saint.  
  
Enfin un peu d'action ! Ils se téléportèrent avec l'armée devant la tour où Gyûmaô avait été battu. Homura lança le signal d'attaque et, regardant ses amis :  
  
- Ce fût le premier pas vers le changement...

  
  
** Fin du 2eme chapitre**

  
  
p.s : Encore un chapitre de plus, youpi ! Désolé pour ceux qui espéraient que les relations yaoi entre les persos se dérouleraient plus rapidement mais pour moi cette scène est indispensable pour mettre en place les-dites relations... Mais vous inquiétez pas ! Quand ce sera le moment de les mettre en scène, je le ferai ! (sourire.. sadique ou pervers ?)  
  
Hakkai- Aie aie aie ! Tous aux abris ! 

Shigur : Les personnages sont en place, Jason va pouvoir entré en scène..

Shani- Shigur !!! T'es pas à ta place, c'est pas une fic de Fruits Basket !

Shigur : je viens t'aider.. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait plein de bishies dans cette fic..

Gok : c'est pas vrai encore un pervers.. 

Gojyo : Pardon ?! T'as osé dire quoi, baka Saru ! 

Shigur : Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ils ne peuvent me tenir loin de toi ! 

Gojyo : Nandato ?!  
  
comme d'hab, e-mailez moi pour tout commentaire, idées etc...  
  
le 02 mai 2004


	3. Defaite inattendue

**Titre **: Orange et Menthe  
  
**Auteur **: Shaniane  
  
**E-mail **: shaniane007hotmail.com

**Genre **: yaoi

**Base **: Saiyuki

Les perso de saiyuki appartiennent a Kazuya Minekura (c'est pas juste ! je réclame juste l'intégralité des mecs !) ... Ceci est ma troisième fic sur ces pôv chou alors, soyez zentil ! Les persos maltraités sont Zenon et Hakkai !Puis j'ai un autre couple derrière la tête, tout aussi zarb ! D'acc, c'est un couple étrange mais c'est mes deux bishies favoris ! C'est une fic pleine de SPOILER, donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, ou pas intégralement, ne la lisez pas ! La fic est principalement axée sur Zenon. Chaque chapitre repend un épisode de la série que j'aurai choisi, qui est le titre du chapitre.  
  
Italique : pensée des persos  
  
Les dieux (kami) peuvent lire les pensées en ce concentrant, d'où les dialogues entre Zenon, Shien et Homura !  
  
Je tiens à remercier Shinidanie, ma bétâlectrice ! Merci pour ta patience et tes encouragements ! Thank you aussi Chris !  
  
« Ne me quitte pas, il faut oublier... Tout peut s'oublier, le temps qui s'enfuit déjà. Oublier le temps des malentendus.. Ne me quitte pas... »

**Orange et Menthe**

  
  
** Chapitre 3 :  
  
Défaite inattendue, la reddition de la forteresse Hôt**

Les Dieux étaient devant la forteresse Hôtô, prêt à attaquer. Ils étaient venu récupérer le sutra de la reine Gyokumen... L'armée attendait le signal du Prince des Dieux Guerrier, Homura. Il avait, en un seul coup de poing défoncé l'épaisse porte de la forteresse. Tout autour de lui était en flamme. Il se tourna vers Zenon et Shien et leur dit sans état d'âme :  
  
-On y va. 

Zenon sourit :

_ -Bastoooon _! Ouais.  
  
A peine étaient ils entrés que l'armée de la forteresse les entoura, les empêchant de passer ou de faire demi-tour. Les kamis avaient pris leur position de combat habituelle : Homura au centre, encadré à sa droite par Zenon et à sa gauche par Shien. Le général de l'armée adverse s'adressa à eux :  
  
- Plus un geste ! Vous êtes cernés, toute résistance est inutile ! Et qui êtes vous d'abord ? D'où sortez vous ?

_- Nan mais comment ils nous parle !  
_  
Zenon découvra ses dents en un espèce de sourire carnassier. Le pauvre général si imbu de son pouvoir venait de prononcer ses derniers mots. Il lui répliqua en explosant de rire :  
  
-Hey, qui nous sommes ? Ca se voit , non ? Nous sommes des Dieux !

-Quoi ? s'exclama le futur macchabée.  
  
Il dégaina sa mitraillette, toujours mort de rire. Presque l'intégralité de l'armée de défense partie en poussière.

Pendant ce temps, Shien créa une voie « express » en dégommant les murs à coup de fouets. Ils parviendrait ainsi plus vite au lieu de leur désir... Avant que Zenon tue tout les démons, il pénétra leurs pensées :

-Homura, c'est au sous-sol qu'ils ressuscitent Guyma , certifia t'il.

-Le sutra doit s'y trouver aussi, approuva le Prince.

-Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, opina le roux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur, le seul de toute la bâtisse. Homura entra dans l'ascenseur, s'appuya contre la porte, observant ses deux généraux et amis. Shien lui rendit son regard un instant avant de lui demander : 

-Que faisons-nous... ?

-Je descend au sous-sol, lui répondit son Prince. Vous deux...  
  
Le reste de l'armée de Gyokumen arriva derrière eux, la haine dans le regard et l'écume aux lèvres. Zenon ricana, mitraillette sur l'épaule :

-J'ai compris, on s'occupe de la racaille.

-Exactement. Je compte sur vous .

-Tu peux, répliqua le rouquin.

Et il mitrailla la horde qui allait se jeter sur eux, toujours avec le rictus aux lèvres. Homura n'était toujours pas parti. Il sentait que quelque chose perturbait Shien. Il ne s'adressa qu'à lui : 

-_Qu'y a t'il, mon ami ? _

-Homura... Faits attention, lui dit le gris d'un air impassible.

-Oui, promit en souriant le Prince.

Puis il descendit dans les profondeurs de la forteresse.  
  
Shien le regarda s'en aller avec appréhension. Cet endroit lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas perdre Homura... Pas comme Nataku.. :

-_Il y a 500 ans, Nataku a puni Gyûmaô ici, dans la forteresse de Hôtô._

Il su que Zenon avait entendu ses pensées au regard que celui-ci lui lança.  
  
Il se remémorait ses paroles : « Homura n'est pas Nataku ». Il voulut réconforter son ami, non il n'avait pas le cafard (Vraiment ?), et lui grogna :

-A cette époque, elle était beaucoup mieux protéger.

-Ils consacrent toute leur énergie à ressusciter Gyûmaô, approuva Zenon, pas dupe du tout. Ils ont pris des risques énormes.

-Ils ne sont pas assez pour nous vaincre. Les imbéciles, déclara le gris d'un ton méprisant.

-Ce n'est pas leur faute, on les a pris par surprise...  
  
Brusquement Zenon se tût.

Le monstre qu'il voyait arriver..

C'était impossible !

C'était lui !

L'assassin ! Le meurtrier ! Ce connard !

-Toi ! Enfoiré, tu étais là, persifla le roux.

Shien regarda le nouvel arrivant. Ce n'était pas possible... 

Le youkai déclara d'un ton badin :

-Ca faisait longtemps, Zenon-san...

-Sôei, hurla ce dernier.

-Oui, c'est moi, Sôei, le monstre qui travaillait pour vous autrefois.  
  
Tout revint à la mémoire de Zenon ainsi qu'à celle de Shien.

Flash-Back

Zenon est agenouillé dans une flaque de lumière. C'est son conseil disciplinaire. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer...

-Zenon, déclara une voix de nulle part. C'est un ordre de l'empereur céleste. Tu t'es lié avec une femme d'en bas et tu as eu un enfant.  
  
A ces mots, Zenon ricana. Comme si il ne savait pas tout ça. Il aimait Mirei plus que tout au monde. Qu'elle lui ai donné un fils était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire... Même si cet enfant était considérait par les « puissants » comme une abomination, il l'aimait et ne le renierai jamais...

La voix continua son long monologue méprisant :

-Par cette faute, tu seras exilé sur Terre.

-Oui, chef, ironisa t'il alors. De toute façon, je m'ennuyais ici. Si je peux vivre avec ma femme et mon fils en bas... _C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire_.  
  
Mais le bonheur ne semblait pas fait pour lui. A peine s'était-il installé, Siegfried n'avait même pas 3 mois, que le malheur s'abattu sur lui. Alors qu'il rentrait du travail, il entendit un hurlement. Il accourut, paniqu :

-Mirei !!!

Elle était là, toujours aussi belle, allongée dans une flaque de sang. Il semblait qu'elle avait voulu protéger Siegfried... En vain... 

Sôei était debout, à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Zenon comprit tout de suite...

-Enfoir !!!

-C'est votre femme... s'expliqua calmement Sôei, toujours souriant. Elle n'a jamais voulu m'écouter...

-Arrête tes conneries !

Le sang bouillonnait dans tout son corps... 

Il oscillait entre un profond désespoir à hurler de douleur et une haine si intense qu'elle le détruirait aussi sûrement qu'il tuerait Sôei de ses mains...

Sôei parla alors, d'une voix amusée

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me tuer... Les Dieux ne tuent pas.

-Sale...

Zenon se précipita en avant. 

Il allait le tuer !!!

Le détruire !

Le...

Mais Sôei disparu alors.

-Une image ? s'exclama Zenon, incrédule, pendant que le rire de Sôei résonna dans toute la pièce.

-Inutile, Zenon-san.. Je ne suis déjà plus là... Portez-vous bien, au revoir...

Fin Flash-back

Maintenant... Maintenant... Il l'avait enfin retrouver !

Zenon tenta de garder un ton calme :

-Alors c'est ici que tu es venu te cacher.. Sôei !

Mais il avait tout de même prononcer ce nom avec haine et dégoût... Comme un serpent qui crache son venin...

-On dirait que vous tuez beaucoup, maintenant.. Et tout cela se produit par mon œuvre... 

Cette idée semblait amuser beaucoup Sôei.

-Ou bien n'êtes vous plus un Dieu ? En plus de violer l'interdit d'épouser une humaine, avez-vous rompu aussi celui de tuer ?

-Sôei, désolé, mais je n'ai pas cessé d'être un Dieu.

Zenon calmait à grand peine les tremblements de fureur qui l'agitaient.

-Nous allons devenir les dieux d'un nouveau monde céleste !

Puis, ne tenant plus, il tira de nombreuses salves de coups sur Sôei.  
  
Mais celui-ci... disparu... 

Encore une fois...

Pour se retrouver derrière Zenon, suffisamment proche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Donc c'est une insurrection.

-On peut dire ça, oui... acquiesça Zenon avec calme.

Il sentait le monstre s'introduire dans ses pensées... Il savait que Sôei était très doué pour ça, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi le Paradis céleste faisait parfois appel à lui. 

-Les nouveaux dieux.. répéta le youkai. Homura ? Je vois... Alors vous visez le sutra du ciel saint.

-Tu comprends toujours aussi vite, ironisa le roux. _Moi, aussi j'ai compris !  
  
_Zenon se mit à tirer avec acharnement sur l'ombre de Sôei. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci devint floue. Sôei glapit.

-Maintenant, j'ai compris... Ton vrai corps, c'est ton ombre ! cria Zenon, triomphant.

Sôei était affol :

-Attendez, je peux revenir sous vos ordres !

-La ferme ! Repens-toi dans l'autre monde !

Zenon portait le masque de la haine pur, le front et les sourcils froncés, serrant les dents. 

Sôei disparut alors de la surface de la Terre.

Shien avait tout observé. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Par respect. 

Il est certains actes qu'il faut faire seul.

Certains enterrements...

Puis, après, les amis peuvent revenir. Le soleil brille à nouveau...

Il s'approcha de Zenon :

-C'est terminé.

Zenon le regarda, perdu. Puis, il se reprit et sourit tristement : 

-Non, ce n'est que le début...

Shien n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là. En effet, le général de l'armée céleste arriva à l'instant : 

-Seigneur Shien, nous maîtrisons leurs forces, déclara t'il avec respect.

-Vraiment ? murmura le gris. Il ne reste donc plus que ça..._Plus que le sutra... _

-Oui, plus que ça..

Zenon sentait son cœur ralentir... 

Alors ça y est ? Il y était arriv ?

C'était ça la vengeance ?

Il décida de reporter ses pensées à plus tard, d'autant plus que Shien l'observait à travers ses yeux clôt...

Dès qu' Homura eut récupérer le sutra, ils rentrèrent à le tour de Koran.

Tour de Koran, salle du trône

Maintenant c'était le temps des explications... Zenon n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, Homura le sentait bien. 

Mais bizarrement, Zenon voulait continuer à l'aider dans cette quête du nouveau monde.

-Tu es sûr, Zenon ? redemanda le Prince avec gravité. Tu as atteint ton objectif ici.

-Oui, mais les choses commencent à peine... dit Zenon d'un ton faussement désinvolte avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

Homura sourit avec chaleur. Il se savait chanceux de posséder une telle équipe. 

-Bien. Au tour du sutra du Ciel Maléfique de Konzen...

Zenon resta encore un instant avec ses amis. Shien s'assit dur les marches du trône, sur lequel était assis Homura. Ils étaient en train de discuter des divers façons pour récupérer le-dit sutra. 

Zenon sentit ses pensées dérivaient... Il se taisait déjà depuis un bout de temps quand il s'approcha du trone et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shien, tout en regardant Homura.

-Je vais prendre une douche.. balbutia t-il. Je crois en avoir bien besoin après la nuit que nous avons passé... grimaça t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, approuva le Prince, vas-y. Pourquoi, tu as besoin de moi pour te laver ?!

-Espèce de...

-Zenon-san, j'irai aussi dans quelques instants me doucher, le calma rapidement Shien.

-Tss...

Zenon sortit de la salle et descendit les étages qui le séparait des douches. 

Homura et Shien le regardèrent partir en silence. Silence qu'Homura brisa avec douceur :

-Shien... Comment crois-tu qu'il va ?  
  
Shien soupira :

-Homura... Je ne sais vraiment pas.. Il... le gris hésita un instant... Il vient de vivre un épreuve difficile et les blessures qu'il possède sont trop profondes pour être soigner... Et...

-C'est bon, je comprends...

Ils étaient tous tellement semblable !

Homura laissa s'échapper un léger soupir et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de pierre du trône.

Shien l'observa un instant... Il irradiait du prince une beauté presque douloureuse.

Une beauté physique, bien entendu : des yeux pers, l'un doré, l'autre violet... Des cheveux souples, d'un noir profond... Une musculature fine...

Mais il possédait aussi une beauté de l'âme.

Certaines âmes, même traînées dans la boue, gardent un éclat pareil à celui du diamant.

C'était le cas d'Homura.

Du moins, c'était ce que Shien ressentait confusément...

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais Homura le retint par l'un des pans de sa robe.

-Shien ? murmura t'il , la tête toujours renversée en arrière. Tu vas le voir ?

-Oui, Homura.

-Bien.

Puis il le relâcha, reposa sa main sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux...

Shien sourit et s'en alla.

Il ne vit pas le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Homura...

-Du diamant, hein ?

Pendant ce temps, Zenon été arrivé aux douches. Il déposa ses vêtements aux vestiaires, pris une serviette accrochée au mur et entra dans la pièce adjacente. 

C'étaient des douches à l'occidental : du carrelage blanc sur les murs et sur le sol, les pommeaux des dites-douches alignés sur les murs et aucune intimité. Pas de rideaux ou de barrières entre chaque pommeau. Après tout, la salle de bain n'était pas le lieu principal de cette pièce, et qu'importe l'intimité et le luxe quand chacun vit avec les autres pendant des mois entiers !

Néanmoins, ces douches-ci étaient l'apanage particulier des trois dieux guerriers. Il n'y avait donc personne quand Zenon entra.

Il posa sa serviette dans l'entrée puis ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau d'une des douches... Il se mit face au mur et posa ses mains à plat contre celui-ci, de sorte à laisser l'eau lui couler dans le cou et dans son dos musclé...

Mmh... C'était si relaxant... L'eau était très chaude, ce que l'homme aux cheveux de feu adorait.

Durant un moment, il ne pensa à rien... Puis il posa son front contre le carrelage froid du mur. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient au visage... Et un instant plus tard....Les larmes se mirent à couler.

Sans raison...

Trop de raison...

Il ne savait plus.

C'était fini.

Sôei était mort...

Fini...

Pourtant...

Pourquoi ce goût amer dans la gorge ?

Pourquoi cette chaleur salée sur le visage ?

Pourquoi cette douleur au fond de la poitrine ?

Une douleur lancinante...

Zenon pleurait, mais pas de rage.

C'étaient des larmes de douleur qui coulaient sur ses joues...

Des larmes qui venaient du fond de son âme...

Des larmes sur ce qu'il avait perdu...

Et qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais...

Une douleur lancinante, au fond de son âme...

Zenon faisait son deuil.

Enfin.

Shien le trouva, assit sous la douche, dos au mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il ne dit aucun mot. La buée le cachait presque totalement et il ne pouvait voir son visage. Il alluma la douche d'à-côté. 

-Comme d'habitude, l'eau est trop chaude, Zenon, tenta t-il de plaisanter.

Mais Zenon ne lui répondit pas. Shien baissa ses yeux vers son ami qui le regardait. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire.

Les yeux de Zenon, noyés dans le brouillard... Ceux de Shien, fermés...

Un regard à travers une éternité...

Puis Shien se baissa et lui posa la main sur l'épaule... Mais il ne parla toujours pas.

Ils pouvaient uniquement entendre le bruits de l'eau qui coule, mêlé à celui de leur respiration.

Zenon passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés. Puis il parla avec un sourire triste :

-Tu sais, Shien, mon fils... C'était une aberration lui aussi... C'était obligé, une humaine et un dieu... Enfin... Ce monde, il est aussi pour lui. Ce que le Paradis Céleste a fait à Gokû et à Homura, il l'aurait aussi fait pour lui, non ? Ils l'auraient emprisonné...

Mais cette question ne demandait pas de réponse. Zenon se releva. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shien. C'est fini aujourd'hui. Je vais me battre pour un autre, pour Homura. Que son rêve devienne mon rêve. Mirei et Siegfried reposent en paix, maintenant leur meurtrier est mort à son tour. A moi de trouver ma paix, maintenant...

- Avec mon aide et celle d'Homura...

- Oui.

Zenon sourit un peu plus, toujours avec cette lueur triste dans le regard...

Shien l'observa... Oui, il savait quel regard était semblable à celui de Zenon ! C'était celui... de Cho Hakkai !

Zenon prit sa serviette et sortit des douches. Il se retourna vers Shien et lui lança :

-Merci, Shien...

Il se retourna puis se ravisa :

-Je vais dormir un peu... T'auras pas besoin d'aide pour remettre tes bandelettes, momie ?

-Zenon...  
  
Zenon rit, d'un rire franc et honnête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Shien sourit en secouant la tête. Il retira son bonnet, laissant ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il grimaça... La douche était vraiment trop chaude.

**Fin du 3eme chapitre **

Alors ? des remarques ? Je penses continuer comme ça encore 2 chapitre, climax, puis 1 ou 2 chap pour conclure.. Donc une fic qui s'étendrait sur 7 ou 8 chapitres. Pardon pour ceux qui désiraient une fic courte ! y'en a ? Au fait, comme vous le constater, les dialogues sont, quelques uns, tirés de la série : par soucis de respect de l'œuvre original et aussi pour développer une relation plausible entre Zenon et Hakkai dans l'univers de la serie... Au fait, appel à fanartiste ! Y'en a pas un qui voudrait me faire Zenon sous la douche ??? Son dos musclé, ses beaux cheveux, l'eau ruisselante...

Zenon :Elle parle de moi ??? Je l'interdit de m'imaginer ainsi !!! Perverse !

Homura : LUI ? muscl ??

Zenon : je vais te buter !

Sanz : C'est MA réplique !

Hakkai : yare, yare, desu ne...


	4. Deuxième contact

**Titre **: Orange et Menthe  
  
**Auteur **: Shaniane  
  
**E-mail **: shaniane007hotmail.com

**Genre : **yaoi

**Base : **Saiyuki

**Disclaimer **: Les perso de saiyuki appartiennent a Kazuya Minekura (c'est pas juste ! je réclame juste l'intégralité des mecs !) ... Ceci est ma troisième fic sur ces pôv chou alors, soyez zentil ! Les persos maltraités sont Zenon et Hakkai !Puis j'ai un autre couple derrière la tête, tout aussi zarb ! D'acc, c'est un couple étrange mais c'est mes deux bishies favoris ! C'est une fic pleine de SPOILER, donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, ou pas intégralement, ne la lisez pas ! La fic est principalement axée sur Zenon. Chaque chapitre repend un épisode de la série que j'aurai choisi, qui est le titre du chapitre.  
  
_Italique _: pensée des persos  
  
Les dieux (kami) peuvent lire les pensées en ce concentrant, d'où les dialogues entre Zenon, Shien et Homura !  
  
Thank you Chris, without your help, it wouldn't be the same fiction !  
  
Chanson pour Zenon et Hakkai:

« Bang Bang, he shot me down. Bang bang I hit the ground. Bang bang, that awful sound. Bang Bang, my baby shot me down ... » _Nancy Sinatra_  
  
Chanson pour Shien et Homura :  
  
« Tu veux rester à ses côtés, maintenant tu n'as plus peur de voyager, les yeux fermés. Une flamme brûle dans ton cœur... » _Graeme Allwright_

_  
  
_**Orange et Menthe**

**  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
Deuxième contact,  
Les dieux guerriers encore une fois**

****

**  
  
**Pluie, tonnerre...  
  
La tour de Koran était au centre d'une obscure tempête...

La nuit était illuminée de temps à autre par de terribles éclairs...

Mais est-ce que cela pouvait réellement perturber des dieux ?

Zenon et Shien, placés de part et d'autre du trône, attendaient les ordres. Homura venait d'envoyer de nouveaux dieux à l'attaque de Sanzô et de sa bande. 

« Ca y est ? La fameuse troupe est mobilisée ? s'enquit le rouquin.

-Oui, nous avons envoyé deux membres de la troupe spéciale, lui répondit le dieu aveugle . »  
  
Nous... Encore une fois, Homura et Shien s'étaient concertés sans l'avertir... Bah, il commençait à s'habituer... Puis, en fait, Zenon s'en foutait un peu... La stratégie militaire, très peu pour lui ! C'était un dieu guerrier, pas un foutu scribouillard !Lui, ce qu'il connaissait, c'était les armes , le contact physique... N'empêche...

Le dieu roux ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur se serrait... Il ne devrait pas pourtant y prendre garde...

Mais cette nouvelle proximité qui se développait entre les deux dieux lui donnait l'impression d'être... évincé...

Seul...

Il se racla la gorge et déclara d'un ton surprit :

« -Deux ? seulement deux membres ?

-Avec eux, deux devrait suffire...

-Evidemment... Et qu'en est-il du côté des monstres ? »  
  
Il fallait bien qu'il ait l'air de s'intéresser un peu à leur stratégie... Et être un peu moins à la masse ! Shien continua de lui répondre d'un ton patient :

« - Pour le moment, on ne m'a rien signalé à leur sujet... De plus ...

-De plus ?

-Je doute qu'il existe des monstres capables de nous inquiéter.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'on va rester ici à ne rien faire ? »   
  
Merde ! Il n'y avait rien de pire pour Zenon que de se tourner les pouces !  
  
Homura prit alors la parole :

«- Oh non ! »

Il se leva doucement de son siège... Zenon sourit...Homura aussi détestait ne pas bouger... Les lèvres d'Homura s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier, répondant à celui du roux :

«- On y va ! »

Bien que connaissant la réponse, Zenon lui demanda :

« -On y va ? _Mais où exactement ? _

-_Tu oses critiquer mes ordres ?_grogna le prince.

- _Absolument pas, patron _!

- _Zenon-san... Homura... que d'ironie ! _chuchota Shien.

-_Hé bien, espèce de crétin roux, à ton avis où pouvons nous aller... _susurra Homura.

- ... _Je ne répondrai pas à la provocation... _

_-Vraiment ? _déclara t'il d'un ton dubitatif. _Garde ta force, nous allons_... A leur rencontre. »  
  
Enfin ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir les revoir ! Depuis le temps...

Zenon n'avait cessé de penser à eux... Surtout à lui... Hakkai.

Cette fois, il connaîtrait la vérit ! Ce ne sera que leur seconde rencontre, mais Zenon espérait qu'elle serait plus intense et fructueuse que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus...

« -Hé bien, qu'attendons nous ?! »

Il disparut aussitôt.  
  
Le sourire d'Homura n'avait toujours pas disparu de ses lèvres.

« - Dès qu'il a une idée en tête celui-là, murmura t'il...

-Pardon ? sourcilla Shien.

-Rien, rien... Ikkuso ! »

Puis ils rejoignirent le dieu guerrier.

Le village de Tsukyué   
  
Les sbires de Shien avait bien fait leur travail. Ils avaient attaqué sans relâche Sanzô et sa bande et avaient réussi à les amener dans la cour d'une petite maison à l'extérieur de la ville. Bien sûr, tout les nouveaux dieux étaient morts... Mais qui s'en inquiétait, sérieusement ? Assis sur une cheminée, les dieux guerriers observaient le combat...  
  
Comme d'habitude, Homura était assit au centre, Zenon à sa droite et Shien à sa gauche... Il observait attentivement Son Gokû...  
  
Zenon lui aussi était passionné par le combat... 

Hakkai se mouvait avec tellement de grâce et d'agilité...

Son combat était une danse hypnotique...

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son sens critique ! Après tout de grossières erreurs étaient visibles... Comme cette manie de toujours vouloir protéger les autres. C'était largement son point faible ! Comment être au maximum de ses capacités quand on devait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais, il fallait l'avouer, Hakkai avait du ... panache...  
  
Shien lui n'observait pas ce qui se déroulait au-dessous de lui.. Il préférait regarder ses deux compagnons et les multiples émotions que l'on pouvait voir défiler sur leur visage...

Par exemple, Zenon...

On aurait dit un serpent charmé par une flûte... Cela aurait pu être comique, si Shien ne savait pas qui était le dieu roux et comment il risquait de réagir... Comme tout les cobras et les crotales quand ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont été enchantés... Ils attaquent violemment et mordent de tout leurs crocs...

Ensuite, Homura....

Son visage, éclairé par la lune, était toujours aussi impassible, si ce n'était ce petit sourire énigmatique ...

« _Tiens comme Hakkai, _pensa le gris en lui-même. »

Malgré tout, Homura avait quelque chose de changé ... Il avait l'air plus serein, plus détendu...

Shien savait pourquoi...

Le Prince aussi venait de faire son deuil...

Flash-back, Tour de Koran  
  
Shien était seul dans la salle du trône assit sur les marches... Il refaisait ses bandages. Homura venait de le quitter à l'instant. 

Zenon entra dans la salle et vit le dieu gris, seul, ce qui l'interpella aussitôt .

« - Hé Shien ! Où est notre chef ?

- C'est l'heure de sa sortie habituelle, on dirait... répondit placidement le dieu.

-Habituelle ? »

Zenon réfléchit un court instant et son visage s'éclaira...

« _- Mais bien sûr... _Ah, ça... Au fait il ne l'a toujours pas trouvée, hein ?... La tombe de Rinrei... »  
  
Rinrei était une déesse dont Homura était tombé amoureux... Mais, comme chacun le sait, elle était pure tandis qu' Homura était une abomination. Elle fût condamnée à se réincarner sur Terre et à y mourir ...

Homura s'en était toujours voulu et recherchait l'endroit où il pourrait enfin s'entretenir un peu avec elle...

Où il pourrait se recueillir auprès de son âme...  
  
« -Non... répondit Shien. Mais il m'a dit qu'il était sur une bonne piste...

-Vraiment ? sourit le roux. Mais tant qu'il s'accrochera au souvenir de Rinrei, on n'a pas fini... »

Shien cessa de bander ses bras... Il se sentait mal à l'aise...

«- C'est vrai... approuva t'il d'une voix calme.

- Il ferait mieux d'abandonner. Rinrei ne reviendra pas, médita le dieu roux.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? rit le gris.

- Hein ?

- Vous êtes mal placé pour parler, vous vous accrochiez au souvenir de Mirei, annonça t'il implacablement .

- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais bon... »  
  
C'était au tour de Zenon de se sentir gêné...

Shien avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça... Mais...

A la perte de la femme qui leur était chère, les deux hommes avaient réagi différemment....

Zenon, avait hurlé à la lune, détruisant tout sans agir contre les salauds qui l'avaient exilé. Homura s'était tu... Il avait renfermé sa colère et sa haine au plus profond de lui même et imaginé un plan d'une totale démesure... Plan duquel faisait partie Zenon et Shien...  
  
Mais ce dernier l'avait défendu d'une telle manière... Zenon frissonna.

Shien était peut-être le plus lucide d'eux trois, mais concernant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Homura, personne n'arrivait à rien en dire.

Il y eut un silence gêné que le dieu aveugle rompit :

« -Pardon Zenon-san...

-Non , non... Tu as raison Shien... Il faut parfois me remettre à ma place... »

Zenon sourit tristement et le va sa main droit comme pour chasser l'air et le dialogue qui venait d'avoir lieu...

« Bon, la momie, je t'aide à te bander, ou pas ? »  
  
Homura était arrivé à la fin de la journée, exténué... Il se posa dans son trône, l'air plus reposé que jamais..

Zenon sourit et s'approcha amicalement de lui :

« On dirait que tu l'as trouvé... »

Mais le Prince ne répondit pas et détourna la tête.

Zenon n'apprécia pas du tout. Il était son ami ! Il pouvait l'aider, lui poser une question, non ?!

« Hé... »

Mais Shien arriva et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Zenon le regarda. Le gris secoua la tête :

_ « Non, Zenon-san... Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne réagit pas comme vous... Son deuil n'est pas tout à fait terminé... D'ici deux ou trois jours, ça ira mieux... Ce sera fini... »_  
  
Zenon soupira...  
  
Même si Homura ne disait jamais rien sur ses sentiments et se refermait comme une huître quand on voulait partager sa douleur et soulager son fardeau , Shien arrivait à lire à travers le Prince comme à travers du cristal... Cela en devenait agaçant...

_« - _D'accord, _je me tais... »_

Fin du flash-back

Enfin, Shien avait raison...  
  
Quelques jours après, Homura avait fini son deuil... Ce n'était rien de perceptible , un parfum dans l'air, un regard différent peut-être... Mais même Zenon l'avait senti.

Personne n'en parlait, bien entendu. Chacun gardait pour lui sa tristesse et sa peine... Mais leur amitié, toujours aussi soudée, leur permettait de tenir bien des chocs et des chagrins...

L'amitié...

Une drôle de notion dont les amis ne parlent jamais entre eux ... Personne ne dira « je t'aime » à un ami... A la limite, ils se taperont dessus en hurlant « J'vais te buter ! », « Ta gueule ! », « Je te hais ! »... Les mots d'amitié sont bien différents des mots d'amour...

Shien soupira et reporta son attention sur le combat...  
  
Les ennemis envoyés par les kamis avaient tous été détruits... Hakkai, comme d'habitude, vérifiait que tout le monde se porte bien : «

-Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

-Nan, répondit Gokû, tout va bien...

-Finalement pas de répit aujourd'hui non plus... rit Hakkai .

-Fait chier ! se manifesta Gojyo. Il en vient tout les jours, sans relâche.

-C'est lourd la célébrité, continua son ami. »

Sanzô lui était d'humeur morose :

« Et voila, les vrais stars entrent en scène...

-Quoi ? demanda le demi-youkai. »

Et ils se retournèrent, levant les yeux au ciel, alors que se déclenchait un magnifique feu d'artifice :

« -Homura ! » souffla Gojyo.

Les Dieux semblaient rire...  
  
_« -Oups, nous sommes repérés... _ironisa Zenon.

_-C'est vraiment dommage, _continua Homura sur le même ton.

-_Sanzô ne changera vraiment pas ... Il est très doué... _observa Shien . »

Homura et Zenon se regardèrent un instant et levèrent les yeux au ciel pour éviter de rire... Shien ne voudra donc jamais se décontracter ?

_« - Patron, je crois qu'ils attendent que tu leur parle, _déclara le roux en montrant la bande de Sanzô du doigt.

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai, que je suis distrait... _

_-Alzheimer précoce ? _

_-Bouffon... _»

Puis délaissant leur joute verbale, Homura s'adressa à Sanz :

« -Ca faisait longtemps...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? grogna le moine, toujours aimable...

-J'étais venu observer votre manière de vous battre, déclara le Prince.

-Alors tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Rentre chez toi. »

Mais Homura ne se laissa pas démonter par la rebuffade du blond :

« -J'aimerai pouvoir vous féliciter, mais c'était insuffisant. Vous pouvez devenir plus fort. Surtout toi, Son Gokû...

-Tu es bien un Dieu, ce que tu dis à l'air intelligent, se manifesta Gojyo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sanzô, plus pragmatique.

-Ne te méprend pas, aujourd'hui, je suis spectateur, le détrompa le kami aux yeux violets.

- Vous allez donc partir sans faire d'histoires ? demanda Hakkai. »

Il se préparait à se battre, en position d'attaque. Zenon sourit :

« - _Ce petit me plaît de plus en plus... _»

Homura et Shien rirent silencieusement et ce dernier leur déclara :

« - Cette altercation ne vous a sans doute pas suffi.

-C'est clair ! le provoqua le demi-sang, ça fait même pas un hors d'œuvre !

-Tu me rassures, nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien, rugit le roux . »

Gokû, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'Homura s'était dit « déçu », intervint alors violemment :

« -Dans ce cas, montrez-là moi votre force ! »  
  
Il se précipita sur Homura, bâton en main.

Shien et Zenon disparurent pour apparaître en face du reste de la bande.

Homura esquiva le coup mortel au dernier moment à la grande surprise de Gok :

« -Quoi ? »  
  
Lorsque Hakkai voulu se précipiter à son aide, Zenon lui barra le chemin :

« -Oh là. C'est nous qui sommes vos adversaires. _Bastooon !_

_ -C'est quoi ce cri de guerre ? _Homura y tient énormément. Vous ne vous mêlerez pas de leur combat, éclaircit Shien.

-Quelle belle confiance en vos capacités ! grommela le youkai.

-A trois contre deux, ne venez pas demander grâce après, ça ne marchera pas, objecta Gojyo.

-Tant mieux, ricana le rouquin.

-Restez sur vos gardes, les prévint le moine d'un ton sombre. Ce sont toujours des dieux ! -Pas la peine de nous le rappeler, grogna le demi-youkai.

-On voit au premier regard qu'ils ne sont pas ordinaires, chuchota Hakkai .

-Alors c'est parfait, approuva Sanzô.»

Des yeux verts observèrent intensément Zenon...

Ce dernier essaya de lire les pensées de Hakkai et ... échoua !

Comment étais-ce possible ?

Hakkai lui souriait.

_« - Vous avez déjà pénétrez mon esprit une fois... Vous ne le recommencerez jamais ! _»

Zenon se tourna vers Shien, tout aussi surpris que lui.

Gojyo, qui n'avait rien suivi, interrompit cet échange silencieux :

« -Bon, hé ben...

-On y va ? le pressa Hakkai. »  
  
L'attaque fût d'autant plus rapide qu'elle avait été longue à venir...

Zenon dégaina et tira aussitôt pendant que Shien fouetta l'air autour de lui et se précipita sur Hakkai.

Ce dernier ne pût faire rien d'autre que de se protéger derrière sa barrière de Ki .

Sanzô et Gojyo ne faisaient qu'esquiver les balles de Zenon, sans réussir à riposter.

Mais ils voyaient bien que Hakkai ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous les coups répétés du kami. Le youkai commençais à faiblir :

_« - Il m'oblige à rester en mode défensif. Si je reste comme ça, cela va mal se finir... » _

Il ne parvenait pas à maintenir en plus le mur qui gardait son esprit des intrusions extérieurs... Brèche dans laquelle Shien s'engouffra :

« -_Vous comptez continuer encore longtemps ? Maintenir ce mur d'énergie doit vous être pénible... »  
  
_Gojyo parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au dieu gris et de lui hurler :

« -Ca suffit maintenant ! Espèce de sadique ! »

Il se précipita sur Shien, qui l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante... Au moins, il avait cessé de se battre contre Hakkai.

Ce dernier baissa ses barrières et s'effondra de fatigue, sous les yeux carmins de son ami .

« -Hakkai !!! »

Gojyo voulut se précipiter vers lui, lorsqu'il sentit le contact du métal contre son dos.

Zenon avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour le prendre en défaut et lui planter sa mitraillette dans le dos.

Le kami rit victorieusement :

« -Tu ne pourras plus jamais boire d'alcool là, Kenren... »  
  
Un coup de fusil.

Une arme qui tombe à terre.

Le sang qui coule.

Une voix méprisante qui s'élève.

« -Vous allez jouer les malins encore longtemps ? Bande d'idiots ! »

Sanzô avait réussi à blesser Zenon. Le dieu, tout à sa victoire avait oublié un court instant de lever sa propre barrière de protection. La balle était entrée et ressortie avec facilité de sa main droite, main qu'il serrait avec douleur.

« _- Merde !!! Ca fait mal ! Saloperie ! » _

Il ne voulut pas inquiéter Shien et ramassa sa mitraillette d'un air sadique en murmurant :

« -Ca mes petits, vous allez me le payer... »  
  
Les bruit de la mitraillette continua.

Des crépitements sifflèrent aux oreilles de Sanzô, Hakkai et Gojyo, qui se précipitèrent derrière un mur, pour se protéger.

Zenon éclata de rire, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa manche.

Shien le regarda intensément, mais ne dit rien. Ils entendaient la bande se parler et Gojyo déclarait à ses amis :

« - Ca n'en finit pas ces bang bang ! Il ne se recharge pas ce flingue ?

-On pleurniche, se moqua le moine.

-Tu plaisantes ? Le voir s'amuser m'énerve, c'est tout... grommela le demi- youkai.

-C'est vrai, approuva le blond. Je tiens à leur en faire baver au moins une fois.

-Et on ne peut pas laisser Gokû continuer seul. »

Hakkai se préoccupait encore des autres !

Zenon jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui... Ouh là... A ce rythme là, le singe ne sera plus qu'un pantin désarticulé...

La conversation reprit derrière le muret :

« -C'est rare qu'on soit tous d'accord, chuchota Gojyo.

-Bien. On y va, ordonna le blond. »

Mais dès qu'ils sortirent, ils durent se protéger derrière la barrière de Ki de Hakkai. Ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger un abri contre un autre, beaucoup plus fragile car tenu par un homme. De plus, ils se faisaient attaquer simultanément par Shien et Zenon...  
  
Cela en était trop pour ce pauvre Hakkai et sa barrière mentale s'affaiblit, ce dont Zenon profita allègrement.

Ahh...

Fouiller dans un autre esprit, sentir les sensations et les sentiments des autres...

Le dieu roux avait oublié ce que c'était.

Il sut que Hakkai aimait les livres, la musique classique et le piano.

Il détestait les jours de pluie et ne voyait pas très bien de l'œil droit.

Mais à part ces futilités, Zenon ne parvint pas au centre intime de son esprit.

Hakkai était trop fort. Ce qu'il cachait était trop secret, trop enfoui au plus profond de lui même pour permettre à un autre d'y pénétrer... Du moins, en si peu de temps .  
  
Zenon entendit soudain un bruit mat de corps qui s'étale par terre. Il cessa de tirer et se retourna...

Gokû venait de se faire rétamer par Homura et gisait inconscient.

« -Gok ! cria Hakkai.

-Zenon, Shien, retirons-nous ! ordonna Homura.

-Mais, protesta Zenon. »

Ah non ! Juste au moment où il allait savoir !

Savoir quoi, au juste ?

Savoir pourquoi ce mot « cicatrice » ?

Pourquoi il se sentait si proche de lui ?

Pourquoi les sentiments de Hakkai le tourmentaient ?  
  
Shien posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zenon.

« -Pff, j'ai compris, grogna rageusement le roux. _Putain ! Cela ne va pas se terminer ainsi ! Homura, tu vas me le payer ! » _

Le Prince aussi avait un regard furieux. Mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas se battre devant des ennemis ! Shien calma le jeu :

_« - Cela suffit, Homura ? »  
_  
Pour toute réponse, le Prince tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller...

« -Attends ! l'apostropha violemment Sanzô. Tu fuis encore avant la fin ? Arrête de prendre les gens pour des cons ! »

Ce à quoi, Zenon, dans sa rage, ne put s'empêcher d'approuver.

Mais Homura sourit simplement :

« -J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

-Ne te fous pas de nous ! C'est bien le sutra que tu veux ? renchérit Gojyo.

-Si je prenais le sutra maintenant, je n'aurais plus de raison de vous revoir. N'est-ce pas Konzen ?

_-Homura, vous vous ajoutez encore un boulet de cette façon, _s'inquiéta Shien_. Comme ces chaînes à vos poignets... »_  
  
Mais Homura ne répondit même pas, ce qui rembrunit Shien et agaça encore plus Zenon, qui trouvait cela très injurieux. Il essaya de se détendre pour déclarait avec entrain :  
  
« -Hé ben, ce n'est pas drôle de se plier à tous ses caprices. »  
  
Avant de partir, il posa un dernier regard sur Hakkai.  
  
Les yeux verts de ce dernier fixaient le gant taché de sang de Zenon.  
  
La plaie continuait de saigner, provoquant une douleur que Zenon parvenait à maîtriser.  
  
Hakkai leva les yeux de sa main et les plongea dans ceux de Zenon.  
  
On pouvait y lire différentes émotions : colère, compassion...  
  
« -_Vous avez pénétré mes pensées sans mon autorisation, _dit-il d'un ton en apparence calme.  
  
_-Excusez-moi, Hakkai . Cela ne se reproduira plus."  
  
_Puis Shien et lui disparurent.

Homura regarda un instant l'endroit où ils se tenaient deux secondes auparavant et secoua la tête. Une sérieuse discussion sera nécessaire avec Zenon.

Il regarda ses ennemis ...

« -A plus ! »

Tour de Koran  
  
Dès que Zenon et Shien arrivèrent dans la salle de trône, le dieu roux se retira dans sa chambre...  
  
Shien ne dit rien et attendit Homura. Celui-ci débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, l'air fou de rage : 

« -Où est-il ? »

Shien montra sa chambre du doigt et ouvrit la bouche pour parler... Avant de se taire.

Non. C'étaient leurs affaires.  
  
Le Prince débarqua dans la chambre, fou furieux.

Zenon se retenait à grand peine de frapper son supérieur. Pour se calmer, il prenait tout son temps pour se bander la main. Assit sur son lit, seule une légère sueur sur le front montrait qu'il souffrait quand même.

Il attendit qu'Homura prenne la parole... Ce qui se passa sans tarder..  
  
« - Ne - contredit - plus - jamais – mes - ordres ! »

Zenon releva la tête de son bandage et fixa Homura dans les yeux.

Le dieu roux était tout aussi terrifiant à voir.

Son œil semblait injecté de sang et il serait les dents, donnant une image d'autant plus dure à son visage.

« - Je ne contredis que les ordres idiots, déclara t-il simplement. »

Il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour se contrôler... Il savait que cela énerverait d'autant plus le Prince .

«- Tu oses dire que mes ordres sont idiots ! »

Homura tenta de se calmer... Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège tendu par Zenon.

Il respira un grand coup et déclara d'un ton méprisant :

« - Seraient-ce mes ordres qui sont idiots ? Où toi, incapable d'agir, comme autrefois après la mort de...

-Ta gueule. »

Homura sourit. Ca y est il avait touché la corde sensible. Au fond de lui, il se sentait un peu piteux d'user de tels moyens mais la colère étaient trop forte. Il continua :

« - Oui, tu me sembles étonnement bouleversé quand tu es proche de ce... Comment déj ? Ah oui... Hakkai...

-Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois, Homura. Ferme-l !

- Regarde-toi Zenon ! Tu es tellement attiré par ce pitoyable humain que tu t'es fait tiré dessus, comme un lapin... »  
  
Zenon n'y tint plus. Il se leva, attrapa Homura par le cou et le plaqua au mur.

Mais il avait eut le malheur d'oublier que sa main droite était blessée. Et vu qu'il était droitier, c'était celle-ci qu'il avait utilisé pour menacer son Prince.

Ce dernier le regarda un instant avant d'attraper la main blessée et de la serrer avec puissance. Zenon grogna et n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâcher.

Homura le rejeta sur son lit.

« - Peut-être suis-je pitoyable, mais je ne me mentirai pas, déclara Zenon avec aigreur. Oui, il m'intéresse et je le kidnapperais si il le fallait. Je ne suis pas un foutu hypocrite !»

La plaie s'était réouverte, et les bandages rouges gouttaient sur le lit. Il se tenait la main collée contre son torse, comme un enfant.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? demanda la Prince avec surprise .

-Je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres, moi.

- Pardon ?

- Fais l'imbécile, ça te ressemble suffisamment... Mais je t'interdis de faire du mal à Shien ! »

Ca y est, c'était dit. Zenon avait depuis longtemps observé le manège de son meilleur ami et compagnon d'arme. Il ne supportait plus la manière dont Homura l'envoyait systématiquement sur les roses !

« - ... Ce ne sont pas tes affaires... déclara ce dernier.

-Alors en plus tu t'en doutais, patron ! »

L'ironie perçait derrière ce dernier mot.

Homura ne dit rien, le regard fixé sur le paysage que l'on voyait à travers la fenêtre.

Zenon en profita pour continuer...

« -Ah c'est du joli ! Tu nous promets un Paradis sans chefs incompétents... Mais que dire d'un Prince qui joue avec les sentiments de ses fidèles ? Qui exhume le passé de ses disciples comme un charognard ? »

Le dieu roux avait hurlé cette dernière phrase.

Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

Il perçut le regard déboussolé de Homura sur lui.

Un regard d'excuse ?

Mais c'était trop tard ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir perdu ! C'était leur chef ! Qu'il prenne ses foutus responsabilités !

« - Va t'en, Homura... Laisse-moi seul... grogna le dieu roux. »

Il avait besoin de repos...

De repos et de soin.

Mais ça, il n'allait sûrement pas le dire à Homura.

Il entendit la porte se fermer.

Il s'écroula sur son lit et sombra dans le sommeil.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, il sentit un linge frais sur son visage pendant que des mains expertes bandaient sa main...

« -Mirei... ?

- Désolé, Zenon-san.. Ce n'est que moi... »

Shien était à sa gauche, assit par terre, l'air concentré. Homura, debout derrière lui, demanda :

« -Comment va-t-il ?

-Je vais très bien, grogna Zenon, furieux d'être pris en position de faiblesse.

-Ca va faire plusieurs jours que vous dormez, Zenon-san... »

Ce n'est pas vrai !

_« -Je suis désolé, Zenon... Je n'aurai pas dû serrer aussi fort. _

_- J'y crois pas, Homura, tu t'excuses maintenant ! _»

Le visage du Prince se renfrogna et Shien n'avait pas suivi l'échange.

Zenon se rappela de tout.. .

Il eut un peu honte de s'être si vite emporté... Le Prince venait de lui présenter des excuses, fait suffisamment rare pour être noté...

« _- Homura. Excuse-moi. Je suis aussi fautif que toi... Je... Je suis trop obnubilé par ce youkai, tu as raison. Tes ordres n'étaient pas stupides_.

_- Oublions ça, veux-tu... _

_- Et... Shien ?_

_ - Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai... Laisse-lui le temps de m'avouer ce qu'il veut... -Il ne le ferra jamais, il... » _

Mais se concentrer était trop difficile pour Zenon, dans son état .

Il rompit le contact et but une longue gorgée d'eau glacée. Shien avait dû lui apporter le verre pendant son sommeil.

Le bandage fini, il s'assit sur le lit, habillé simplement d'un caleçon. La chaleur était étouffante... Homura brisa le silence :

« - J'ai une idée...

-C'est nouveau ça, ricana le dieu roux . »

Le Prince le fusilla du regard.

Shien sourit. S'ils se disputaient, c'est que leur première querelle ne devait pas être si gravissime... Homura avait refusé de lui en parler..

. « -Mouais, sauf qu'elle me vient de toi Zenon...

-Zenon-san a eut une idée, murmura Shien. »

Zenon fit mime de le frapper.

« -Voilà... J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Tu l'as, déclara simplement Zenon. »

Shien approuva.

« -Voilà... Je dois kidnapper Son Gokû.

-Pardon ??? C'est quoi cette lubie ! Explique-nous !

-Zenon, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire pourquoi. Disons que je pense pouvoir le rallier à notre cause et...

-Comme si on avait besoin de lui !

-Zenon-san, dit indulgemment Shien. Homura, je vous suis.

-Pas moi ! Je veux une contre-partie !

-J'y venais Zenon, j'y venais... Toi aussi tu pourras enlever Hakkai. Mais après que j'ai enlevé Gok ! »

Zenon médita longuement ces paroles... C'était une forme d'excuse ?

Il dit avec lenteur :

« -Bien Homura, je marche. »

Shien sourit et Homura hocha la tête...

« - Bien, Zenon. Merci. L'opération aura lieu d'ici une dizaine de jour, le temps que tu sois sur pied.

-Mais je suis prêt à me battre ! Approche si tu l'oses !

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

Le Prince éclata de rire... Shien sourit et dit

: « -Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit..

-Je ne suis pas impotent !!! »

Le dieu aux yeux fermés acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

Homura allait le suivre et se tourna vers Zenon :

« -Il t'intéresse donc à ce point...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, hein ?... Oui, il m'intéresse beaucoup. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on a un adversaire comme lui.

-...Bien... »

Il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais se tût . Il sortit à son tour en refermant la porte.

**Fin chapitre 4**  
  
Oui, je sais, je sais... ce chapitre se termine en queue de poisson, mais si j'avais continuer il y aurait beaucoup trop de pages, ce qui nuirait à l'équilibre du récit ( Zeeeeen ! ). 

C'est moi, ou mes chapitres ont de plus en plus longs ? Bien, prochaine étape : une jolie confrontation.. Mais entre qui et qui ? lalalalalère !

En fait, après réflexion, cette fic va faire un petit chapitre de plus.. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas... Ce qui porte son nombre à encore 5 ou 6 chapitre !!! Argh ( me tape la tête contre les murs ) .

Zenon : Oh non !!! Combien de temps encore à me faire torturer ??? Et pourquoi une simple blessure à la main me fait aussi mal ?!

Shani : Tu t'es fait transpercer la main de part en part et tu voudrais t'en sortir comme une fleur ???

Sanz : ... Chochotte...

Zenon : Espèce de...

Shani : Calmez-vous les garçons et soyez bien sage... Sinon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait passer à travers mon cerveau détraque ?... Un Sanzô X Zenon ? ou un Shien X Gojo ?

Tous : Nooooon !  
  
Je trouve que beaucoup de chansons vont ou décrive l'atmosphère de cette fic.. « Bang bang » par exemple , chantée à la base en français par Sheila, est tout simplement magnifique ! Vous la trouverez dans des CD de Franck Sinatra (le mari de Nancy, quoi !) ou c'est aussi la première chanson de « Kill Bill, vol.1)... Voila !

« Tsukyue » : nom inventée . Mélange entre Tsuki : lune en japonais et Yue : lune en chinois !


	5. Brumeuse pluie

**Titre **: Orange et Menthe  
  
**Auteur** : Shaniane  
  
**E-mail** : shaniane007hotmail.com

**Genre :** yaoi

**Base :** Saiyuki

**Disclaimer **: Les perso de saiyuki appartiennent a Kazuya Minekura (c'est pas juste ! je réclame juste l'intégralité des mecs !) ... Ceci est ma troisième fic sur ces pôv chou alors, soyez zentil ! Les persos maltraités sont Zenon et Hakkai ! Puis j'ai un autre couple derrière la tête, tout aussi zarb ! D'acc, c'est un couple étrange mais c'est mes deux bishies favoris ! C'est une fic pleine de SPOILER, donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, ou pas intégralement, ne la lisez pas ! La fic est principalement axée sur Zenon. Chaque chapitre repend un épisode de la série que j'aurai choisi, qui est le titre du chapitre. Merci à tout ceux dont les encouragement me permette de continuer à écrire. Ca fait plaisir de voir que l'on est lu et appréci !

Merci a jemb2, Estelle, qui ne cesse de me soutenir. Cette fic n'est lue que par une poignee de gens pour qui j'ecris... Je ne sais pas si bcp de gens lise cette fic, mais je remercie ceux qui le font. C'est vrai, j'ecris pour moi, mais j'aome etre lue, donc j'ecris aussi pour vous... J'aime vous donnez une part de mon imaginaire et j'espere que vous l'appreciez...Si c'est pas de la franchise ca...

_Italique _: pensée des persos Les dieux (kami) peuvent lire les pensées en ce concentrant, d'où les dialogues entre Zenon, Shien et Homura !

Thank you Chris, without your help, it wouldn't be the same fiction !  
  
Chanson pour Zenon et Hakkai:

«Music played and people said, just for me the churchbells rang... » Nancy Sinatra  
  
Poème pour Shien et Homura :  
  
« Du haut de la citadelle / la sentinelle tira / Par deux fois et l'un chancelle / L'autre tombe. Qui mourra ?... » Aragon , La rose et le réséda

  
  
  
**Orange et Menthe**  
  
** Chapitre 5 :  
Brumeuse pluie,  
Pluie** ****  
  
Tout avait été prévu. Les trois dieux avaient longuement réfléchi au moyen qu'ils devaient utiliser és pour kidnapper Son Gokû. 

« -Et Hakkai, pensait Zenon »

Le dieu roux proposaist de foncer dans le tas, prendre ce qu'ils désiraient et de s'en aller, ni vu, ni connu.

« -Cela manquerait de classe !, lui avait rétorqué Homura. 

- Mouais, c'est comme la plupart de tes entrées fracassantes et tape-à- l'œil, lui avait répondu le rouquin »

Ils avaient commencé à se taper dessus, sous le regard amusé et désabusé de Shien. Au bout d'un moment, Zenon était sur le ventre, Homura, à califourchon sur lui, lui tordanit les bras dans le dos pour l'immobiliser, Shien les interrompit :

« -La pluie.

-Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les deux combattants. »

Le rouquin profita de ce court moment de déconcentration de son adversaire pour se dégager et inverser la position. Shien soupira, prit son fouet, attrapa Zenon et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce :

« -Vous n'avez pas un peu fini ? grogna-t-il, énervé.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui prend ?, se plaignit Zenon en se relevant.

- Parce-que, rétorqua le dieu aux fouets.

-Quelle partialit ! geignit le roux.

-Bon, c'est quoi ton idée !, grommela Homura, furieux de s'être fait maîtrisé par Zenon. »  
  
Shien attendit que ses deux amis se relèvent et cessent de se jeter des regards de défi pour continuer son idée :

« -La pluie. Il faut qu'il pleuve longuement. La jeep ne pourra plus rouler. Et on sait comment ils réagissent quand ils sont tous ensemble, bloqués pendant un certain temps...

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Zenon.

- Ils se séparent. »

Homura eut un grand sourire.

« -C'est génial ! Shien, je t'adore !

- Heu... »

Zenon se frotta les mains.

« -Y'a plus qu'à choisir le lieu... Vous avez une idée ? »

Après de longs palabres ponctués de bagarres, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur un petit village surmonté par une vieille église abandonnée.

« -Comme ça, expliqua le Prince, pas besoin de les enfermer au QG, on a qu'à installer des chaînes dans cette église...

-Mais tu comptes faire quoi avec Goku ?, le questionna le rouquin.

-Juste le rallier à notre cause. »

Zenon, le regarda un moment, abasourdit. Puis il éclata de rire.

Oui, s'il y avait bien une personne capable de faire ça, c'était Homura.

Le village de Vlany  
  
Pluie. Pluie. Pluie. 

On n'avait pas vu ça depuis le déluge. Le ciel était gris, si triste et noir que l'on ne pouvait distinguer le jour de la nuit.

Le plan se déroulait comme sur des roulettes. Zenon était épaté. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'en plus de les ralentir, de les séparer, la pluie faisait en plus gravement déprimer Sanzo ?

Le dieu roux jeta un regard soupçonneux à ses amis. Peut-être que Shien s'était renseigné discrètement ?

... Qu'importe !

Zenon redirigea sa concentration sur la chambre du moine.

Les dieux avaient trouvé ait un promontoire en bordure de la forêt qui leur permettait d'observer les activités du groupe sans être vus. Bien que pour les dieux guerriers, cela n'aurait pas été un problème.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Homura étirer ses lèvres : Sanzô venait de se disputer avec le singe. Ce dernier s'inquiétait de sa santé et s'était fait jeter avec violence.

Gokû avait tenter de se justifier :

« -Moi, je m'inquiète pour toi...

-Qui te l'as demande ? »

Devant la réponse du moine, le singe était resté abasourdit.

Après quelques instants, Sanzô eut un éclat de colère forçant le jeune homme à partir de la chambre, dépité et dégoûté, triste même.  
  
Zenon s'adressa mentalement à ses compagnons :

« - Homura, si t'attends l'occasion d'y aller... Tu n'en trouveras pas de plus belles !

- Comme si je ne ' le savais pas... rétorqua le Prince.

- Je vous accompagne, Homura-san, déclara Shien.

- Comme tu veux... Zenon reste ici et surveille-les. Mais je t'interdis d'attaquer ! » ses yeux lançaient des éclairs « Shien viendra te remplacer...

- A tes ordres, _patron_... Mais ça va être difficile de ne rien faire...

- Débrouille- toi, dit le patron d'un ton sans appel. »

Et il disparut. Shien resta un instant :

« - Bon courage, Zenon-san, murmura t'il. »

Zenon leva les yeux au ciel :

« - C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Allez, va t-en, tu vas lae faire patienter et tu sais à quel point il déteste ça... »

Shien eut un petit rire discret et disparut à son tour.

Le dieu roux s'installa confortablement et observa la cuisine : Hakkai discutait avec Gojyo... Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait !

Au pied d'une cascade, en bordure de forêt  
  
Shien s'était caché aux yeux de Gokû. Il ne voulait surtout pas gêner Homura dans sa délicate « manœuvre ». 

Homura...

Son cœur se serra. Bien souvent, le dieu aux yeux fermés parvenait malgré lui à capter des brides de pensées de ses compagnons. Quand on vit dans le noir, lenos autres sens se développent, c'est bien connu.

Mais ce don était douloureux quand son prince se mettait à songer à Gokû.

Pourquoi ?

Quel était ce lien, cette relation qu'il désirait avec Homura ?

Shien remua la tête.

C'était son Prince. Il était comme Nataku. Son supérieur.

Il regarda en-dessous de lui.  
  
Le singe regardait l'eau de la rivière couler à ses pieds. Ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Homura le regardait, assis sur un gigantesque Bouddha de pierre taillé dans la roche à côté de la cascade.

Shien pouvait entendre Gokû marmonner :

« -Pourquoi il m'a parlé comme ça ? Je...

- Tu es seul, Son Goku ? l'interrompit le Prince »

Gokû eut l'air surprit. Que venait faire son pire ennemi dans un tel endroit, à un moment pareil ?

Etre pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse sentimentale mit le jeune singe encore plus sur les nerfs :

« - Ne t'approche pas ! Je suis super énerve ! déclara t'il belliqueusement.

- Oh !, se moqua Homura. »

Shien sourit. Vraiment, Gokû était d'une inconscience, c'en était comique.  
  
Homura descendit de son piédestral et marcha en direction du jeune homme.

« - Je vais te buter ! Ne viens pas te plaindre !, le menaça t'il t-il . »

Homura continua dans son jeu :

« - On dirait que tu vas pleurer... On t'as embête ? »

C'en fut trop pour Gokû, qui voyait son pire adversaire le traiter comme un nouveau-ne :

« Boucle-la ! »

Il se précipita sur le dieu, bâton levé. Homura ne daigna même pas bouger.

Il lui plaça un coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit reculer Gokû de plusieurs pas. Il poursuit son petit jeu sadique :

« - Tu es faible. Trop faible.

_- Pourquoi, Homura ? Pourquoi désirez-vous toujours que Gokû devienne si fort...Si puissant ? Quel est votre but ?_ s'inquiétait Shien . »

Mais le Prince, tout concentré sur sa cible, ne l'entendit pas. De plus, Shien ne désirait pas être entendu. Le singe attaqua de nouveau avec la même technique :

« -Connard ! hurla t'il. »  
  
De nouveau, Homura répliqua, plus violemment que précédemment. En conséquence, Gokû fût précipité sur le sol et roula de nombreuse fois dans l'eau.

Il ne se releva pas.

Homura s'approcha du singe et le souleva d'une main par l'épaule.

Gokû ne touchait plus le sol, le regard dans le vague, comme si il pensait à autre chose. Toute volonté avait déserté son visage, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le Prince :

« Que se passe t-'il Son Goku ? Ce n'était pas ça ta force. Rappelle-toi ta véritable apparence. Le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur, Son Goku ! »

Dans sa colère, il déboîta l'épaule qu'il tenait dans sa main. Gokû tenta de réprimer sa douleur fulgurante et poussa un cri étranglé avant de s'effondrer inconscient.

Voyant le corps étalé dans l'eau, Homura grogna :

« - Shien.

-Oui ? »

Ce dernier s'était téléporté à l'annonce de son nom au côté d'Homura. Il sentait que celui-ci tentait de réprimer sa colère.

« -Viens, on l'emmène dans l'Eglise, ordonna le Prince. »

Shien acquiesça et ramassa le corps avant de se disparaître avec, suivant Homura.

Citadelle  
  
Shien transporta Gokû dans le fond de l'endroit désormais abandonné. Il lui lia les poignets à de lourdes chaînes pendues le long du mur. En ajustant la longueur de celles-ci, il parvint à faire tenir le singe debout, bras écartés en Y, dans la quasi impossibilité de bouger.

Il regarda un instant le jeune homme inconscient, les cheveux dans les yeux. Il dégagea doucement son visage des quelques mèches folles et murmura :

« - C'est donc toi que désire Homura...

-Shien. »

Le Prince venait d'arriver. Il se tenait debout dans une flaque de lumière.

L'endroit était sombre, ténébreux. L'eau gouttait à travers le toit. Mais à certains endroits, une lumière irréelle passait à travers les vitraux en de longs rayons éclatants.

Shien se redressa et se tourna, le cœur lourd, vers son ami :

« - Il est prêt, Homura.

-Bien. Quand il se réveillera, je veux être seul. Si tu es là, il risquerait de te voir. Cela ruinerait nos plans. »

Durant tout l'entretien, Zenon avait gardé une voix froide métallique. Shien intervint :

« - Homura, il faudrait que vous ne soyez pas si en colère... »

Malgré le regard noir qu'il sentait peser sur lui, il continua :

« - Sinon, tout votre plan risquerait de tomber à l'eau et...

- Que sais-tu de mes plans ? »

Ces mots glacials pénétrèrent au fond du cœur de Shien, le vrillant, le martyrisant. C'était pire que n'importe quel coup qu'il aurait pu recevoir.

« - Désolé, Prince, dit-il dans un souffle. Je vais rejoindre Zenon. »

Il semblait attendre une parole du Dieu, mais celui-ci se contenta de retourner dans l'obscurité.

Shien disparut.  
  
Homura se posa contre un mur, dans le noir.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière et soupira.

Il avait était un peu dur avec Shien et le regrettait... Un peu.

Mais malheureusement, son but ultime devait lui rester caché, à lui comme à Zenon. De plus...

Bien sûr qu'il se doutait des sentiments de Shien à son égard ! Il n'avait pas eut besoin du dieu roux pour le voir !

Mais il se demander si c'était pour lui ou pour Nataku à travers lui que Shien tenait à lui...

Sans compter qu'Homura serait dans l'incapacité de lui rendre ses sentiments. Ou du moins, de lui rendre la même intensité de sentiments... Et il était trop intègre et tenait trop à son ami pour lui faire croire l'inverse...

Non, celui qui intéressait réellement Homura, c'était Gokû... Le seul moyen de parvenir à réaliser son projet, c'était Gokû... Pas son ami.

Il devrait en discuter... avec Shien ?

Sinon, il sentait bien que le dieu aux yeux clos resterait éternellement malheureux.

Il entendit Gokû remuer dans ses entraves.  
  
Le jeune homme venait de se réveiller. Il tenta de tirer sur ses chaînes avant de stopper net, arrêter par la douleur qui sourdait de son épaule. Il serra les dents pour retenir le cri qui montait du fond de ses entrailles.

Homura ne se montra pas tout de suite, essayant de percer les pensées du singe... Celui-ci se remémorait son enfermement dans la montagne... Il voyait l'aurore, plantant ses mains dans le sol, incapable de sortir de cette cage...

_« - Si j'avais été six pieds sous terre, je n'aurai pas voulu de soleil... »_

L'exactitude de ces pensées frappa Homura.

Ils se comprenaient.

Lui aussi était une aberration.

Il décida de se montrer alors que Gokû continuait de se débattre, luttant contre la douleur, contre l'enfermement et contre les souvenirs.

« -Tu es réveille ? demanda le Prince avec sympathie.

-Enfoire ! l'injuria Gokû.

-Serre bien les dents. »

Homura s'approche, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et la remboîta d'un coup sec.

Cette fois-ci, Gokû ne put retenir son cri étouffé. Il transpirait abondamment et demanda :

« -Merde ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Oh, rien, sourit Homura. _Tu es courageux, Son Gokû... Et résistant à la douleur... _

- Si tu veux me buter, bute-moi ! protesta le singe qui ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça... »

Mais Homura, toujours souriant, disparut dans les profondeur de la cathédrale.

Les protestations de Gokû continuaient de s'élever dans son dos :

« - He ! Homura ! Mince ! Relâche-moi, connard ! »

Village de Vlany  
  
Zenon entendit Shien apparaître à ses côtés. Ils se parlèrent silencieusement : 

« - Alors ? demanda le roux.

-Homura l'attrapé... Il va tenter de le persuader de se joindre à nous de son plein gré et...

-Je sais bien tout ça ! vociféra t'il. Mais comment ça marche ?

-Bien, se rembrunit Shien. »

Zenon sentit qu'il y a avait un problème... Malgré ses nombreux éclats, Shien n'en avait jamais pris ombrage... Or là, il était sinistre, le visage fermé, les yeux noirs...

Le rouquin soupira.

« - Excuse-moi, Shien... Tu sais combien j'ai horreur d'être planter à ne rien faire... »

Shien leva la main dans un geste d'oubli :

« -Ce n'est rien... Passons. Qu'avez-vous appris de votre côte ?

- Bof... Sanzô déprime, Hakkai n'aime pas la pluie non plus... Mais regarde ! »

Ils virent Gojyo sortir de l'hôtel, vraisemblablement à la recherche du singe...

« - Allez-y, Zenon... Vous vous êtes suffisamment ennuyé pour aujourd'hui, sourit son ami. Mais ne lancez pas l'assaut avant que...

- Avant que Homura l'ordonne. Oui, Shien, je le sais! Je te rejoins plus tard ! »  
  
Zenon suivit alors le kappa. Ce dernier, préoccupé, ne le sentait absolument pas.

Arrivé à la cascade, il regarda autour de lui. La magnifique statue du Bouddha était coupée en deux et seul une moitié était encore intacte.

Gojyo murmura :

« - Il s'est battu...

- _C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson !_ »

Zenon décida d'entrer en scène. L'air décontracté, main gauche dans la poche, mitraillette sur l'épaule, il déclara, goguenard :

« - Tu viens chercher la nabot ? Laisse tomber.

-Quoi ? demanda Gojyo, hébété.

-Il ne reviendra plus. Homura l'a pris, continua t'il sur le même ton.

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout ! s'énerva Gojyo.

-Merci, ricana le roux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du singe ? le somma le kappa avec une fureur grandissante. »

Zenon ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Seigneur, ils ne comprenaient donc pas que de toute façons, ils avaient perdu ? Perdu Gokû, comme ils allaient perdre le sutra...

Apparemment, Gojyo n'appréciait pas que l'on se paye sa tête aussi ouvertement. Il l'attaqua en gueulant : « Enfoire ! ».

Même si le dieu avait envie de lui mettre une dérouillée, il se retint, se remémorant Shien, et disparut.  
  
Il réapparut devant l'hôtel, à l'endroit où il avait laissé Shien. Mais celui-ci n'y était pas.

« - Merde, lâcha t-il dans un souffle. »

Où était-il passe ? Peut-être des agents célestes l'avaient embarque ?

Il était peut être même mort !

Il fallait prévenir Homura !

Mais, alors qu'il allait se décider à partir, il leva les yeux et vit, accroché à une branche, une bande de tissus blanc.

C'était l'un des bandages de Shien, soigneusement noué.

Zenon sentit son cœur s'alléger. C'était sûrement Shien qui l'avait laissé là. Le message était clair : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reviendrai chercher cette bande. Attendez- moi là. ».

C'est fou tout ce que peut dire un morceau de tissu !

Le dieu roux se demanda ce qui avait pu pousser Shien à abandonner son poste...

D'ordinaire, il obéissait aux ordres et rien...

Un éclair de compréhension traversa Zenon. Il était allé voir Gokû et Homura !

Bon sang, c'était donc ça le problème ? Shien s'inquiétait pour son Prince !

Zenon soupira, amusé. Shien devait être sacrement accroché pour avoir une pareille attitude.  
  
Citadelle  
  
En effet, Shien était retourné observer Homura. Mais pas pour les raisons que lui alléguait Zenon. C'était autre chose qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. La souffrance...

Dès que le dieu roux était parti, Shien resta un instant seul à observer Hakkai et Sanzô. Mais sa vue se brouillait et des images d'Homura traversés son esprit : Homura souriant, Homura en colère... Homura penché sur Gokû...

Shien secoua la tête. Non ! C'était son patron, il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Mais en même temps...

Il fallait qu'il sache ! Pourquoi donc Homura était à ce point absorbé par le jeune homme ?

Cela énervait Shien, il ne comprenait pas...

Quelles étaient les buts de Homura ? Quelle était cette souffrance qui taraudait Shien ?

De tout façon, s'i il restait ici, il n'en saurait pas plus.

Il laissa l'une de ses bandes en signal pour Zenon, prit une grand inspiration et disparut.

Maintenant, il se trouvait là, dans la citadelle, caché derrière une colonne. Il pouvait voir le spectacle sans risquer d'être vu.

Il se sentait un peu coupable, un peu lâche mais...

Voilà Homura qui arrivait !

Toujours aussi royal, il apportait un beignet de viande au singe. Il s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce qui mit Shien au martyr. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ainsi ?...

Pourquoi le vouloir dans leur équipe ? C'était un ennemi...

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui... Juste de sa force.

« - Tu es réveille ? demandait le Prince. Comment va ton épaule ? Tiens. »

Il lui tendit le beignet mais devant le refus évident de Gokû de parler et de manger, Homura décida de le provoquer un peu :

« - Tu n'en veux pas ? Tu es têtu... Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie tant ? »

Touché, le singe partit au quart de tour, se redressa et lança au Prince d'un air de défi :

« - Ca va pas ?

-Alors, c'est Sanzô qui te fait peur ? continua le Prince avec gentillesse.

- Je ne sers personne et je n'ai peur de personne ! déclara Gokû, l'œil brillant de colère.

- Vraiment ? rit Homura. »  
  
Puis il reprit un air sérieux. S'approchant de Gokû, il laissa tomber le beignet sur le sol et mit sa main gauche à quelques centimètres de la main droite du jeune homme. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - A quoi pensai-tu sur le mont Gogyo ? Maudissais-tu ceux qui t'avaient enfermés ? Ou te maudissais-tu de t'être laissé enferme ? Es-tu satisfait qu'on ai scellé ta force et ta mémoire ? »

Puis Homura lui envoya une image psychique : un jeune homme aux yeux dorés, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon de tissus, des mèches de cheveux gris volant dans le vent, plongé jusqu'à la taille dans une rivière d'or... Nataku.

Shien réussissait à percevoir l'image... Ce qui signifiait qu'Homura la lui avait aussi envoyé mentalement ! Il savait qu'il était présent !

Gokû cria pour se débarrasser de l'image qui le faisait souffrir sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre qui était cette personne et quel était ce sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur :

« - Ha ! Enfoire !

- Ne veux-tu pas récupérer tout ça ? susurra Homura avec persuasion.

- Pas la peine de me le dire !, s'entêtait le singe. Tout seul...

- Et sinon ? le coupa le Prince. Comme moi, tu es une aberration. Une abominable créature unique au monde et seule.

- _C'est faux_, pensa Shien doucement, comme une plainte. _C'est faux, Homura, vous n'êtes pas seul... » _

Mais le Prince ne lui accorda pas une bribe de pensée. Un sourire sadique éclairait son visage.

Gokû protesta :

« - Non, je...

- C'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à Sanzô, continua Homura en se moquant de ces protestations. Tu recherches un appui.

- C'est faux ! hurla le singe.

- Et Sanzo ? T'as t-il déjà montré qu'il avait besoin de toi ? demanda implacablement le Prince. Est-ce bien ainsi ? N'est-ce pas inutile ?

- Tais-toi, le supplia faiblement Gokû.

- Tu es un être plus important que tu ne le penses. Te voir dans cet état m'énerve. »  
  
Voilà donc la raison de sa colère ! Cette vérité frappa Shien qui ne songeait plus à se cacher.

Mais Gokû avait fermé les yeux dans son désarroi et son incompréhension, comme pour se cacher d'une vérité à laquelle il voulait échapper... Il ne pouvait donc pas voir le second dieu.

Homura lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit avec morgue.

Le singe reprit la parole d'une voix étouffée :

« - Je ne comprend pas ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien à faire, murmura le dieu . »

Il étendit sa seconde main sur la chaîne qui enserrait le poignet gauche de Gokû. Ainsi positionné, son corps était au plus près de celui du singe et il avait posé sa joue près du visage de celui-ci.

Shien dut se raccrocher à la colonne pour éviter de s'effondrer sur le sol. Pourquoi voir Homura et Gokû dans une telle posture lui donnait l'impression d'être roué de coups ?  
  
Le Prince déclara simplement :

« - Je te protégerai.

- Quoi ?! demanda le singe, ahuri.

- Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires... »

A ces mots, Homura recula son visage, se trouvant au dessus de Gokû à quelques centimètres, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

« - Mais tu dois venir avec moi, déclara t-il.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! réagit Gokû. Jamais... Jamais je n'irai avec toi ! »

Mais alors qu'il parlait, les mains de Homura se déplacèrent sur la chaîne, en direction des poignets qu'il délia d'un coup.

Sous la surprise, Gokû ne put se raccrocher et tomba sur les genoux...

« - Pourquoi ?

- Tu viendras, hein ? demanda avec assurance le Prince. Son Gokû... »

Le jeune homme observait ses poignets sans y croire :

« - Je... »

A ce moment, Homura s'adressa mentalement à Shien :

« - Va rejoindre Zenon. Il t'attend.

- Oui, Homura. Je...

- Silence. Nous parlerons de ça plus tard ! En attendant, occupez-vous des trois autres. Je vais vous rejoindre avec Goku !

- Homura, je...

- Plus tard, mon ami. Nous parlerons plus tard. Va maintenant, ou je te jure que...

- Bien. »

Shien disparut soulagé. Si son Prince l'avez appelé « ami », c'est qu'il n'était pas si fâché...

Mais quel était ce sourire qui paraissait flotter sur son visage ?

Et pourquoi une telle situation intime avec Gokû, alors qu'Homura savait que Shien regardait ?

Mais comme l'avait dit le Prince : plus tard. Plus tard les questions.

D'abord, la mission devait être menée à son terme.  
  
Village de Vlany  
  
« - Ah, te voilà enfin ! »

C'est en ces termes, Zenon accueillit son ami. Il ne lui posa pas de questions, non pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas... Mais il voyait bien que Shien n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Donc, comme d'habitude, il devait faire semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien...

Cela l'énervait quelque peu, et un de ces jours il allait sûrement se remettre à gueuler et dire tout ce qu'il pensait de leur relation, à Shien et à Homura...

Mais pas en mission.

« - Regardez, Zenon-san ! »

Shien le ramena à la réalité en pointant du doigt Hakkai et Gojyo. Ces derniers se dirigeaient vers la cascade.

« - Allons-y, approuva le dieu roux.

- Zenon, au fait bonne nouvelle... Nous allons pouvoir nous battre, déclara Shien sobrement, avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Zenon rugit de joie et se téléporta avec son ami au bord de la cascade.  
  
Cascade  
  
Ils se cachèrent, debout sur une grande branche d'arbre, observant comme des prédateurs les deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver...

Shien décida de laisser le début de l'assaut au bon vouloir de Zenon. Après tout, il l'avait quand même laissé tomber !

En attendant, ils regardèrent le pied de la chute d'eau.

Dans ce silence, ils pouvait entendre toute la vie animale se déployer autour d'eux : les oiseaux, la cascade...

Silence qu'ils allaient sûrement perturber, d'ailleurs.

Gojyo parla en premier avec énervement :

« - Franchement, ce singe nous fait perdre notre temps ! »

Hakkai eut un petit rire jaune, un sourire amer.

« - Quoi ? lui demanda le kappa.

- Ne te demandes-tu pas ... pour quelle raison Gokû ne reviendrait pas ? demanda Hakkai, tournant le dos à son ami. _Ce serait... à cause de son attachement pour Sanzo ?_

-_Shien ! Tu l'entends ?_

-_Zenon, je croyais que vous lui avez promis de ne plus lire ses pensées.._. sourit le dieu.

-_C'est bon, c'est bon,_ bougonna son ami.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'est allié à Homura ? demanda Gojyo.

- Non, s'exclama Hakkai avec surprise. Mais...

- Y'a même pas besoin de réfléchir ! le coupa son ami. Nous trahir ou changer de camp... Est-ce que ça lui viendrait à l'idée ? »  
  
Zenon ne put contenir son hilarité et laissa échapper un petit rire grave.

Hakkai et Gojyo réagirent immédiatement, les cherchant du regard en position d'attaque.

Zenon sourit :

« - Que de belles paroles !

- Ne vous moquez pas, Zenon, le reprit l'autre dieu. »

Gojyo ne supporta pas non plus tant de cynisme :

« - Ca suffit ! Qu'avez-vous fait de Gok ?

-Rien, répondit le dieu roux, goguenard. _Shien, allons-y ! Je prends Gojyo, il me tape sur le système! » _

A ces mots, ils se téléportèrent tout les deux pour se retrouver dos-à-dos avec leurs ennemis : Shien derrière Hakkai et Zenon derrière Gojyo.

Le dieu roux murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier :

« - Je te l'ai dit, il ne reviendra pas, malgré tout le mal que vous vous donnez.

- Je ne dirai pas les choses ainsi, déclara courageusement Hakkai.

- C'est très louable, lui répondait Shien d'une voix égale. »

Puis l'attaque commença.  
  
Zenon se retourna d'un coup et commença aussi sec à mitrailler. De toute façon, Shien était imperméable aux balles.

Devant la rapidité du dieu, Gojyo ne put répliquer et du se protéger en esquivant le plus vite possible, son arme lui servant de bouclier.

De son côté, Hakkai non plus ne parvenait pas à contre-attaquer. Les fouets de Shien lui semblait être partout à la fois. Il ne put que se protéger derrière une muraille de Ki .

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va gagner !, pensa-t-il. »

Il devait réussir à attaquer ! Gojyo dut avoir la même idée, car il se précipita sur Zenon.

Avec un grand rire, celui-ci l'envoya valdinguer à travers la forêt, soulevant un grand nuage de poussière.

« - Gojyo ! s'exclama Hakkai. »

Ce faisant, il perdit la concentration nécessaire à sa protection. Shien s'engouffra aussitôt dans la brèche, l'envoyant rejoindre son ami.  
  
Les deux hommes étaient affalés sur le sol, au pied d'une petite falaise qui les avait arréterarrêté dans leur course.

Ils tentèrent de se lever en se débarrassant de la pierraille qui leur était tombe dessus.

Même Zenon fut impressionné par leur courage. Shien le leur dit :

« - Vous êtes tenaces !.

- On nous en complimente souvent, sourit avec difficulté Hakkai.

- _Et il arrive encore à faire de l'humour,_ s'exclama Zenon. Enfin, une fois mort, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Mais ne pas crever facilement est aussi une de nos qualités !, répliqua le kappa.

- Vous souhaitez garder la force de Son Gokû à ce point ? »

Une voix mystérieuse venait de s'élever. Une forme indistincte se rapprocha et s'appuya contre un arbre...

Homura.

Zenon leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis combien de temps il était là à les regarder sans intervenir ?

« _- Je pensais que tu préférerais ne pas être dérangé par ma présence_, lui répondit le Prince avec un sourire.

- _Alors pourquoi viens-tu maintenant ? Pour nous montrer un nouveau show_ ? s'amusa Zenon

- Hum, les coupa Shien. _It's Show time !_ »  
  
Là, Zenon et Homura eurent un accès d'hilarité... Shien qui faisait de l'humour. C'était nouveau ça !

Mais il avait raison. Il fallait garder un œil sur les deux hommes.

Gojyo prit alors la parole avbec un sourire aux lèvres :

« - Sa force ? Tu plaisantes ! Seulement, si tu l'emmènes avec toi, on ne pourra plus jouer au mah-jong... Où as-tu mis cet idiot de singe ?! »

Il se précipita alors sur le Prince qui l'évita comme si il n'était que quantité négligeable.

« - Cela ne vous concerne pas, dit-il avec une moue ennuyée.

- Comment ? demanda Hakkai, surprit. »

Homura s'avança en courant vers le kappa, épée levée.

Gojyo para et se protégea derrière son arme. Mais sa force n'était pas équivalente à celle du Prince et il ne parvint pas à résister longtemps. D'un seul coup, Homura le jeta à nouveau contre la falaise, provoquant un éboulis.

« - Gojyo ! »

Hakkai avait fait la même erreur que tout à l'heure, au grand énervement de Zenon. Celui-ci se mit à tirer dans sa direction, histoire de le faire réagir, puis il se décida à le blesser à la jambe.

Il visa soigneusement, histoire de ne pas lui exploser la rotule et tira. H

akkai eut l'air surprit, il s'effondra sur le sol, sa jambe ne le soutenant plus. Tout l'air était expulsé de ses poumons. Il tenta de s'approcher d'un arbre pour se relever, tandis que son pantalon se tenait de rouge...

« -Hakkai ! hurla Gojyo, toujours pas relevé. »  
  
Shien sourit. C'étaient des proies faciles... Il leva son fouet et se débrouilla pour l'enrouler autour du cou de Gojyo sans lui couper la tête.

Il serra.

Gojyo remua comme un poisson sorti de l'eau, les mains serrées autour du fouet pour se libérer et pouvoir respirer...

Il serait sans doute mort, si une balle n'avait pas cassé le fouet, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle.

Une balle ?

Shien se retourna, surpris :

« - Comment ? »  
  
Une silhouette approchait... Une chevelure blonde, une robe de moine, un pistolet fumant... Sanzô entra en scène.

« - Sanzo ! soupira Hakkai, appuyé à un tronc.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit laconiquement ce dernier.

- Si Gokû n'est pas la ? ironisa Homura. »  
  
Le moine ignora royalement le sous-entendu et se retourna, le regard dirigé sur une branche de chêne.

Gokû était caché là, sans agir.

Zenon et Shien étaient surpris. Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient pas senti sa présence... Ensuite, il n'était même pas venu au secours de ses amis !

Sanzô comprit tout cela en instant. Il eut une moue dégoûtée :

« - Tu fais le spectateur ? T'es vraiment un déchet !. »

Ces paroles marquèrent le singe qui eut un mouvement de recul. C'était vrai, Sanzô n'avait pas tord... Pourtant...

Il se remémora leur première rencontre, quand il était venu le libérer de sa prison de pierre. Brusquement, il se rendit compte d'une chose extrêmement importante :

_« - Si j'avais été six pieds sous terre, je n'aurai pas connu la solitude... Ni la liberté. »_

Mais Sanzô lui tournait déjà le dos, se désintéressant de lui.

Le singe ne put le supporter et sauta à terre. Il l'apostropha violemment :

« - Attends ! Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, hein ? Tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien... Qui est un déchet ? Pourquoi tu m'as pris avec toi ? Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas me libé... »

Mais Sanzô, à ces mots, se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui mit la main tendrement et fermement sur la tête, pour le faire taire.

Tout le monde était surpris. Jamais ils n'auraient pu s'attendre à une telle marque d'affection.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Gokû qui continua à parler malgré l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge :

« - Moi, je te cause toujours du soucis. J'en ai marre ! Je suis quoi, moi ? Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter un peu de temps en temps ? »  
  
Mais Sanzô ne lui répondit pas et s'adressa à Homura :

« - He ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis en tête ?

- Rien !, répondit celui-ci en souriant. _Sanzô, Son Gokû a besoin de ton rayonnement. Il semble que je ne pourrai jamais pas devenir son soleil... La prochaine fois, je te l'enlèverai de force. A plus tard. »_

Shien et Zenon échangèrent un regard... La tirade d'Homura leur semblait étrange... glauque. Pourquoi devenir le soleil d'un nabot ?  
  
Shien semblait blessé profondément blessé.

« - _Zenon, Shien, on y va ! _

_- Homura,_ l'arrêta Zenon_. Notre_ _pacte... _

_- ... tient toujours. Attend qu'ils se retrouvent. » _

Puis il disparut, suivit par Shien.

Zenon maugréa et se téléporta derrière un arbre, attendant le moment adéquate.

« - Le singe, s'exclama Sanzô. La pluie me fout en rogne ! A toi de décider ce qui te concerne.

- San...murmura Gokû, la voix troublée. _Tu m'as sorti de ces ténèbres si sombres. Tu m'as offert un monde bien plus éblouissant que le soleil... -_

Je ne voulais pas d'un serviteur, conclut le moine. »

Puis ils commencèrent à rentrer.

C'était le moment parfait !

Hakkai traînait la jambe et se trouvait en recul par rapport à ses camarades.

Zenon se téléporta sans un bruit derrière lui, couvrit la bouche de Hakkai de sa main et l'ui attrapa par la taille.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Non, toi, tu viens avec moi. » Puis ils disparurent tout les deux, dans le silence le plus total.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Voili, voilou. Plus ça va plus mes chapitres sont longs, j'ai l'impression...

Donc, au programme du chapitre suivant, 2 face-à-face... Pas facile à mettre en œuvre tout ça ! Mais j'espère que vous appréciez, si c'est le cas ou non, signalez le moi !

Plus j'écris sur cette saison, plus des ambiguïtés me saute à la figure... Serais-je devenue une perverse ?!

**Gojyo **: Non, ça tu l'étais déj !

**Shani :** regardez qui parle...

**Sanzo** : pourquoi je réagist pas à la provocation d'Homura ? Je devrai lui donner un coup entre les deux yeux !

**Homura** : On ne peut pas tuer un dieu... Tu peux toujours rêver avant de seulement me blesser !

** Pinnochio** : Quand on prie la bonne étoile, la fée bleue ouvre son voile et vient accorder ce qu'on a demandé...( air très connu)

**Zenon** : rien ne vas plus !


	6. Intermède

**Titre : **Orange et Menthe

**Auteur :** Shaniane

**Genre :** yaoi

**Base :** Saiyuki

**Disclaimer :** Les perso de saiyuki appartiennent a Kazuya Minekura (c'est pas juste ! je réclame juste l'intégralité des mecs !) … Ceci est ma troisième fic sur ces pôv chou alors, soyez zentil ! Les persos maltraités sont Zenon et Hakkai !Puis j'ai un autre couple derrière la tête, tout aussi zarb ! D'acc, c'est un couple étrange mais c'est mes deux bishies favoris ! C'est une fic pleine de SPOILER, donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, ou pas intégralement, ne la lisez pas ! La fic est principalement axée sur Zenon. Chaque chapitre repend un épisode de la série que j'aurai choisi, qui est le titre du chapitre.

M erci à tout ceux dont les encouragements me permette de continuer à écrire. Ca fait plaisir de voir que l'on est lu et apprécié !

**reviewer's corner :** Et vi, maintenant j'en fais un, nah! Merci surtout à **Angeleye **pour ses mails qui donnent chaud au cœur. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chap… Gomen ! Hey, **darkgabrielle** toujours aussi bizarre ce couple? Désolé **Mellyna **pas de scène de douche cette fois, mais t'inquiète c'est très amusant aussi! Hey **misao girl**, toujours là, lol? **Kelidril,** voici la suite (très sentencieuse). Et **Ma-Chan Dal**, merci pour tout, y a pas eut trop de "suspens" pour l'instant te concernant... Et j'essayerai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chap... Enfin tout est relatif!

_Italique :_ pensée des persos

Les dieux (kami) peuvent lire les pensées en ce concentrant, d'où les dialogues entre Zenon, Shien et Homura !

Chanson pour Zenon et Hakkai:

«Tu fais tourner de ton nom, tout les moulins de mon coeur... » Michel Legrand

Chanson pour Shien et Homura :

« C'est mon ami et c'est mon maître. C'est mon maître et c'est mon ami. » Serge Lama

**Orange et Menthe **

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Intermède**

Zenon sentit le souffle chaud de Hakkai sur ses doigts et son corps qui se débattait entre ses bras. Mais il ne lâcha pas prise et se téléporta avec lui directement dans les cachots de la tour de Koran.

Dès son arrivée dans les geôles, il se sentit épuisé. Emmener deux personnes pour un trajet si long n'était pas si facile à faire. Il baissa le regard vers le fardeau qu'il avait entre les bras.

Hakkai s'était évanoui sous la puissance magique que le dieu roux avait utilisée.

Zenon soupira. Malgré sa fatigue, il se rendait compte qu'au réveil de l'ex-humain, les choses allaient être encore plus éreintante.

Il regarda autour de lui et choisi une des pièces les moins humides et les plus éclairées par les flambeaux du couloir. Il ne ferma pas la grille, cela le répugnait suffisamment de devoir attacher son « hôte ». Il utilisa des chaînes qui pendaient au mur pour les lui fermer autours des poignets. Il les ajusta pour que Hakkai adopte une position en forme de Y. C'était exactement la même technique que Homura avait utilisé avec Gokû. Mais lui et Zenon n'avaient-ils pas été formé à la même école ?

Le dieu roux observa sa proie. Le jeune youkai portait des contrôleurs de force à l'oreille droite. Il avança sa main pour les toucher mais il se retint… Il ne voulut pas réveiller le « bel endormi ». En soupirant, il se retira dans un des coins opposés au mur, s'accroupit et posa sa tête contre le mur.

Il observait la forme du corps de son captif, les yeux mi-clos, se reposant comme les poissons, à moitié éveillé. Il dessinait mentalement les muscles des bras d'Hakkai, descendit le regard, observant le torse, baissa les yeux, voilà qu'il redessinait les jambes…

Il lui fallait maintenant atteindre l'éveil de sa belle au bois dormant.

Aux étages supérieurs, salle du trône

Comme d'habitude, Homura était assis sur le trône de pierre, Shien assis à ses pieds en train de refaire ses bandes. Le silence au lieu d'être paisible était lourd, chargé d'attente et d'angoisse que personne n'aurait pu suspecter.

Que se passait-il dans les tréfonds de la tour ?

Shien brisa ce silence :

« Prince, ne vous inquiétez pas… Après tout, Zenon ne s'est pas fait de souci pour vous lorsque vous étiez avec Gokû, pourquoi s'en faire pour lui ? »

Homura soupira d'amusement :

« -Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui Shien… Mais... Et puis merde, tu as raison arrêtons d'y penser ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, du moins pour le Prince. Shien semblait si calme ! Mais comment savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière ses yeux fermés ?

Il est vrai que Homura ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour Zenon. Du moins, il tentait de se persuader de ce fait. Mais s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, son plan était fichu…Et puis plus qu'un pion, Zenon était avant tout un compagnon qui, malgré ou grâce à sa brusquerie habituelle, était toujours resté à ses côtés et cela depuis plus de 500 ans ! Cela crée des liens, non ?

Il se souvenait de la prise de décision de son ami, lorsque bien des années auparavant, il avait décidé de l'aider dans son « plan »…

Zenon lui avait été présenté par Shien, alors qu'Homura venait d'apprendre que Rinrei avait été condamnée à se transformer en humain. Le dieu aux yeux clos pensait que le dieu guerrier pouvait aider Zenon qui venait de perdre sa femme et son fils. Bien entendu, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé…

Le Prince se souvenait de la colère de Zenon, sa haine et sa puissance, son regard foudroyant… Homura n'avait pas voulu _aider_ le dieu roux. Il voulait le connaître … Un sentiment d'intérêt, une étincelle qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis la perte de Rinrei et qui, faute de lui avoir redonné goût à la vie, l'avait motivé pour renverser le Paradis Céleste.

A eux trois, son intelligence, la force de Zenon et la modération de Shien, ils y parviendront sûrement !

Bien sûr, il avait souvent regretté par la suite son engouement trop soudain pour le rouquin mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a…

Alors, bien entendu, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui !

Concernant Hakkai, qu'importe ! Il n'était qu'une pièce mineure sur son échiquier.

Quant à Shien… Les lèvres d'Homura se serrèrent.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva de son siège et fit quelque pas en avant, de manière à se retrouver dos à Shien, face à l'obscurité. Shien, surpris, arrêta ses gestes, le visage tendu vers son Prince.

Homura, comme prenant une décision, carra les épaules. D'une voix nette, qui ne laissait pas imaginer les battements furieux de son cœur dans sa gorge, il demanda :

« - Shien, que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

Geôle

Zenon entendit des gémissements étouffés. Emergeant de son agréable rêverie – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il somnolait ! – il ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur le visage encore penché de son prisonnier.

Hakkai ne tarda pas à s'éveiller totalement et leva sa tête ensommeillée, fixant Zenon dans les yeux.

Yeux verts dans œil marron.

Youkai et Dieu.

Combien de temps s'écoula ainsi ? Deux minutes ? Une heure ? Une éternité ?

Zenon reprit son souffle. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer !

Il tenta une plaisanterie, histoire de détendre une atmosphère déjà pesante :

« - Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants ! »

Hakkai ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de jauger la situation. Il regarda autour de lui, bougea doucement les poignets, sans pour autant tenter de se libérer de ses entraves.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Zenon.

Après une courte inspiration, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, réfléchit puis retomba dans son mutisme.

Zenon comprenait. Il était désappointé mais comprenait.

Hakkai était comme un chat sauvage. Ne jamais poser de questions quand on est en situation de faiblesse. Cela donne un pouvoir trop grand à l'ennemi. Observer. Laisser l'autre parler, il finira toujours par se trahir.

Une technique qui était connue par beaucoup pour sa grande efficacité. En effet, il n'y avait rien de plus énervant !

Zenon leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas sûr de gagner au « roi du silence ». Homura lui reprochait suffisamment son impulsivité et son manque de patience. Alors autant jouer cartes sur tables !

Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

« -Nous sommes à la tour de Koran. Ou, plus précisément, au fin fond des cachots… »

Sans se lever, il montra de sa main l'espace qui les entourait.

« - J'aurai préféré discuter avec toi dans un cadre plus agréable. Mais bon, je n'aurai sûrement pas su comment t'inviter » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

-Discuter ? articula avec dégoût et stupeur le jeune youkai. »

Il se redressa totalement, et se mit dos au mur. Baissant les yeux, il fixa ses poignets.

Zenon était désarçonné. Et il détestait ça. Merde, c'était donc si difficile de communiquer. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il voulait savoir de ce foutu youkai, cet enfoiré de monstre ? Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? Raaah, il en avait vraiment marre !

Et l'autre imbécile qui ne disait rien et restait dos au mur ! Il ne pouvait pas se débattre ou l'invectiver ? Nan, il reste là avec son air de sainte nitouche !

Une petite voix s'éleva dans sa tête : _« Alors pourquoi l'avoir amené ? »_

Il le savait… Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il… Il voulait tout simplement le connaître. C'est si dur à comprendre ?!

Au lieu de prendre simplement la parole et de décrire cet état de fait, Zenon se leva et se dirigea vers Hakkai, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Hakkai le fixa alors, de toute son incompréhension et sa colère, avant de sentir une pointe de peur lui nouait l'estomac. Ce qui se passait, il ne le savait pas. Ce qui émanait de ce dieu fou, il ne le comprenait pas.

On dit souvent que les autres savent avant nous ce qui nous tourmente. Qu'un regard extérieur peut mieux nous juger. Mais dans cette folle danse, cette sarabande de miroirs et de faux-semblants qui pouvait savoir le rôle de chacun ? Qui dominait l'échange et qui ne comprenait rien ?

Une danse, oui, mais une danse sur une corde au-dessus du vide. En tombant, peut-on emporter l'autre dans sa chute ?

Sans un mot, sans violence inutile, Zenon attrapa Hakkai à la gorge de sa main droite. Cette vie qui battait, là, sous ses mains, avait de quoi le rentre fou.

Pourquoi ? Cette question le taraudait.

_Cicatrice._

Il faillit sourire. Oui, on pouvait toujours commencer par là.

La main gauche sur la hanche, il sortit ses griffes, en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser, le tenant toujours. Baissant sa main droite, il passa quelques doigts sous la limite du col chinois. Puis d'un coup rapide, il déchira la veste sur toute sa longueur !

Hakkai eut le souffle coupé de surprise et de froid.

La chemise, foutue, béait encore retenue sur lui par les manches ;

Là, il avait vraiment peur. Ce n'était pas normal, non, ce n'était pas normal !

Il n'essaya même pas de se tortiller pour cacher sa presque nudité. Il avait horreur de ce regard froid se baladant su lui regardant sa cicatrice et à travers elle, son passé.

Zenon l'observa un long moment. Cette cicatrice informe qui le défigurait, lui infligeait une certaine souffrance. Il comprit les épreuves à travers lesquelles le jeune homme était passé. Il savait qu'il venait de froisser ce qu'un homme tient pour le plus important : sa fierté.

Précautionneusement, il tenta maladroitement de redonner une forme à la veste, de le recouvrir avec les lambeaux de tissus… Sans pour autant y parvenir.

« -Pardon, murmura-t-il »

Ce simple mot redonna toute sa combativité à Hakkai. _Pardon_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce mot voulait dire ?

_Pardon _?! Mais c'était un peu tard, non ? Est-ce comme ça que l'on traite un ennemi ? En lui demandant, _Pardon ?!_

Quelle absurdité !

Zenon dut lire tout cela sur son visage, car il recula brusquement d'un pas.

Puis, se raclant la gorge, il demanda :

« -D'où te viens cette cicatrice ? »

Il eut pour toute réponse un silence méprisant.

Alors, comme ça, il le traitait de haut. Lui, un dieu, qui en plus venait de s'excuser ! C'était trop fort.

Combat de volontés.

Combat de force.

Jeux de dupes.

Haine.

Etait-ce cela, leur vie ?

Il éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière.

Non, franchement c'était trop fort !

Il se tut brusquement, regarda son captif drapé dans sa dignité et son incompréhension.

Brusquement, il s'approcha de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les mains plaqués au mur de part et d'autre de la tête brune.

« -Ecoute-moi bien, Hakkai ou Kenren, car je ne me répéterai pas… »

Yeux verts dans œil marron.

Youkai et Dieu.

Salle du trône

Rien n'avait bougé.

Rien n'avait changé.

Du moins, on aurait pu le croire.

Une tension, presque impalpable, s'était élevée dans les airs. Les mouvements lents et mesurés de Shien s'étaient arrêtés. Homura ne respirait plus.

Ca y était. La question avait été posée.

_Shien, que ressens-tu pour moi ?_

Ce silence, pourtant, il fallait bien le briser.

Le souffle de Shien le fit…. Et sa voix semblait du verre fragile et pure, tremblante comme un rayon de lumière :

« - Ce que... je ressens pour vous, mon Prince… ? _Oh Seigneur… »_

Homura tenta de réprimer les tremblements qui l'agitaient peu à peu. Il détestait ça. Il se sentait si sur de lui, normalement ! Où étaient donc son calme et sa force légendaire ? Il se comparait à une jeune fille devant son premier amoureux, ridicule et stupide.

Shien était donc si troublé qu'il ne parvenait même pas à cacher ses pensées ! Lui, l'impénétrable Shien aux yeux fermés ! Même cela simplement troublait l'aberration qu'il était.

« -Oui, Shien… » Il tenta de reprendre contenance « ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Shien ne parvenait pas à démêler ses pensées, ses sentiments… Tout cela était venu tellement vite ! Comment cette conversation avait-elle commencé ?

Des sentiments… Qu'étaient les sentiments ? Que ressentait-il pour cet être qu'il suivait depuis bientôt 500 ans ?

Si lui-même ne savait pas ce qui se cachait au fond de son cœur, comment pouvait-il donc l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Oh... Oui, il y avait bien une solution.

Shien se redressa, fier et digne. Il parla d'une voix claire et nette :

« -Seigneur, si vous désirez vraiment tout savoir, alors, lisez-le dans mon cœur. Car aucun mot, ni aucune compréhension n'est la clé à ce que vous demandez. »

Et dans toute sa splendeur, il détacha ses cheveux et ouvrit ses yeux, offrant sans pudeur inutile son âme au maître qu'il avait choisi de suivre.

Alors, Homura se sentit vraiment perdu… Mais il le cacha derrière un sourire presque ironique, la seule façon de se défendre qu'il connaisse. Le cynisme.

Shien lui offrait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : ses souvenirs et ses sentiments.

Comment pouvait-il les traiter ?

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus aimer. Pas depuis la mort de Rinrei. Pas depuis qu'il avait appris combien on pouvait en souffrir. Mais là, il aurait aimé être de pierre. Capable de ne pas sentir la douleur qu'il ne manquerait pas de causer.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer… Pas seulement parce qu'il était une aberration, non. Mais aussi, tout simplement, car la véritable finalité de son plan ne s'accordait pas avec les attentions si personnelles de Shien.

Se retournant face à son subordonné, il lui murmura :

« -Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Il ne m'est pas nécessaire de lire dans ton âme ce que ton coeur ne cesse de me montrer. »

Shien ne savait pas comment réagir. Fermant ses yeux, il se demanda si Homura lui rendait ses sentiments. Ce dernier se baissa à terre, ramassant l'un des rubans qui servait à lui attacher les cheveux.

Il le lui tendit et dit d'une voix qu'il voulut douce mais qui lui sembla mécanique et froide :

« - J'accepte tes sentiments. Je t'accepte, comme tu es. Ne sommes nous pas amis depuis des siècles ? Je t'apprécie, Shien, plus que tu ne le penses. Mais je ne pourrai pas te rendre tes sentiments… Du moins… » Il ne devait pas s'arrêter de parler, sinon il n'y arriverait jamais « … pas à la même intensité. Il serait injuste de te laisser croire le contraire, comme il doit être cruel pour toi de m'entendre… Je suis désolé, Shien. Sincèrement. »

D'une voix, douce, dans un souffle, le dieu aux yeux fermés murmura :

« -Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Prince Homura. »

Le dieu guerrier observa un instant en silence son subordonné, hocha la tête et se retira doucement.

Shien respira longuement et profondément, avant de s'effondrer dos au trône. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, le rendant presque sourd. La tête lui tournait et il avait du mal à penser.

Son seigneur, son Prince ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il l'avait regardé en face et accepté ses sentiments sans mots durs ou péjoratifs. Mais, et Shien aurait dû s'en douter, il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami.

N'étais-ce pas suffisant ? N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il désirait ?

Malgré la bile amère qui lui serrait la gorge, dans une obscurité presque totale, Shien sourit alors.

Sa vie était à Homura, il se le jura. Car quiconque plus que lui était capable de tenir les clés de son cœur et de les lui rendre sans le tuer ? Seul un être vraiment digne et bon était capable de cela. Seul quelqu'un qui était véritablement son... son ami… pouvait le faire.

Shien suivrait Homura jusqu'au bout. Et sa mort appartiendrait aussi au Prince.

Du moins, le souhaitait il.

Geôle

Si près, l'un de l'autre. Comme si on pouvait plonger, se déverser dans son ennemi.

Les yeux dans les yeux comme des bêtes, à la recherche d'une faille chez l'autre… ou d'une reconnaissance.

Un instant, Zenon perdit le fil de sa pensé. Ce visage, désemparé, à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce visage fier qui semblait le mépriser.

Le Dieu pouvait partir maintenant, et laisser l'autre crever comme un rat… Mais cette solution ne lui effleura l'esprit qu'un court instant.

Les premiers mots sont les plus durs à sortir... C'est pourquoi on les choisit avec soin. Mais la parole n'avait jamais été le fort de Zenon. Ni la patience. Et le silence n'avait que trop duré !

« -Ce petit jeu commence vraiment à m'exaspérer. Alors maintenant il va falloir que tu m'expliques qui tu es. Tenpo est peut être ton âme, mais putain ! Qui est Hakkai ? Merde, quand je te vois, on dirait quelqu'un qui est passé par la où je suis passé, qui a les mêmes... cicatrices. Alors... » Et un sourire carnassier illumina son visage « …j'aimerai bien savoir quelle est cette curiosité que tu es avant qu'on en finisse avec ce monde ! »

Toute trace de colère disparue de sa voix avec ces derniers mots.

Hakkai ne répondit toujours pas.

Zenon soupira et recula un peu. Une de ses mains en s'éloignant, descendit sur le torse de Hakkai et effleura sa cicatrice. Ce dernier se cambra brusquement comme si le Dieu l'avait frappé, tentant de ramener ses bras près de son corps mais ne faisant que gesticuler en vain !

Surpris, Zenon recula. Le regard émeraude que lui lança le youkai était chargé de haine comme de dégoût… Contre qui ?

Il ne bougea pas tant que son captif ne se calma pas. Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lança d'une voix cinglante :

« - Tu veux me connaître ? Mais qui es-tu pour demander une chose pareille ? Je ne montre que ce que j'ai envie de montrer, je ne donne que ce que j'ai envie de donner. Dieu, tu dépasses tes droits ! »

Là, vraiment Zenon n'en pouvait plus il éclata de rire. Courbé en deux, la main sur le ventre, il parvint à se reprendre devant le regard courroucé de Hakkai.

« -Mes droits, parvint-il à lancer, mes droits ? Voyons Hakkai, nous n'en sommes plus là ! Le seul droit que je te concède est le fait de garder tes pensées pour toi… Car malgré ta barrière je pourrai entrer dans ton esprit en un rien de temps, n'en doute pas. Tu es fort, oui mais je suis un dieu, n'oublie pas. »

Mais le youkai ne répondit pas, trop écoeuré par ce qu'il voyait, ou croyait voir : un dieu imbu de lui-même, sans respect, sans foi. Comment aurait-il pu voir Zenon, l'âme blessé et si proche de lui ? Si ce dernier avait essayé de se montrer tel qu'il est et dévoiler son passé comme il le demandait à son captif alors peut-être… Peut-être…

Mais pas pour l'instant.

Zenon retourna ses mains paumes au ciel en signe d'abandon et s'approcha du jeune homme pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - J'ai cru voir en toi quelque chose que j'avais perdu… J'ai eu tord, ça arrive. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? _Ennemis_. »

Et il lança comme une insulte ce mot dans l'esprit de Hakkai. Celui-ci éloigna sa tête subitement, surprit par cette soudaine intimité, visage à visage, esprit contre esprit.

Les mains de Zenon s'approchèrent des menottes et le détacha. Mais avant que son prisonnier ai eut le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, il l'attrapa et se colla à lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Il lui parla nonchalamment :

« - Par respect pour ta colère et en dédommagement pour cette invitation forcée, permets-moi de te raccompagner là où je t'ai… hum… invité, veux-tu ? »

Puis se téléportant sans autre mot d'ordre, il retourna dans la forêt dévastée.

Il faisait encore nuit, pas plus d'une journée ne s'était écoulée. Mais Zenon eut l'impression absurde d'avoir soudainement vieilli.

Il déposa Hakkai, à nouveau assommé, au pied d'un vieux chêne, avec plus de douceur qu'il ne le voulait.

Regardant la silhouette endormie presque paisiblement, il ressentit une pointe de regret …

«- _Quel gâchis !_ Songea-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté du jeune youkai. »

Tendrement, sans y penser, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux bruns du visage somnolent. Seigneur, on pourrait presque penser que c'est une femme attendant son prince charmant.

Laissant dériver sa main, il caressa alors avec amour la joue offerte, douce. Puis la retira comme s'il venait de se brûler se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Un étrange rictus marqua son visage de mélancolie. Ennemi… Que valait-il de plus aux yeux des uns et des autres ?

Il observa sa paume, sans comprendre, le cœur étrangement serré, bloc compact d'incertitude et d'amertume, comme de la glace qui ne voudrait fondre.

Soupirant, frottant sa main comme s'il voulait la désincruster d'on ne sait quoi, il rentra à la tour.

**Fin du chap 6**

Ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas !

Non, l'intrigue ne tourne pas en rond ne vous inquiéter pas ! Les fans de lemon l'auront leur scène… Pas maintenant ! Ne dit-on pas que c'est meilleur quand on attend ? C'est difficile de manier de tels personnages et surtout une telle relation hors idées préconçues que je dois prendre du temps… Pour ne pas être OOC, justement ! Encore environ 4 chapitre pour boucler cette histoire, vous m'accompagniez ?

Tout commentaire est bienvenue, lol !

**Zenon et Hakkai :** Mais tuer là, je vous en prie faite la taire !

**Sanzô** : m'en fous j'apparais pas.

**Gokû :**J'ai pu en profiter pour bouffer ! yeepee !

Désolé pour les fans Shien/Homura mais cette fin était déjà décidé depuis un petit moment… Ne m'en voulait pas trop, pitié !

Et une petite chansons pour finir et « let's the journey continue : »

**Chacun de son côté est reparti dans le tourbillon de la vie !**

On se revoit au chapitre 7 !


End file.
